Remember me
by Faberryttana shipper
Summary: Despues de estar en coma durante unos meses Quinn Fabray despierta en un hospital en Ohio. Todo parece estar bien, solo una cosa falla: No recuerda nada de los últimos 3 años. Años en los cuales conoció al amor de su vida. Ahora Rachel con ayuda de Santana y Brittany deberá ayudar a la mujer de sus sueños a recordar el amor que se tenian. ¿Lo lograra? ¿Tendrá un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo día**

Ohh dios -pensó Quinn- Que dolor de cabeza. La fiesta de ayer tuvo que estar muy buena.

Podía sentir un objeto sobre su nariz y cada vez que respiraba, un fuerte ardor venía con la acción. Trató de quitarse lo que fuera que tuviera en su nariz ya que el ardor era insoportable. Pero algo estaba mal, no podía mover su mano, de hecho no podía mover ni una parte de su cuerpo aunque fuera solo un centímetro.

-Caramba ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –Quinn trató de abrir los ojos pero cualquier intento fue en vano- ¿Qué sucedió Quinn? Trata de recordar.

Durante un gran rato estuvo intentándolo pero nada venía a su mente… Hasta que repentinamente llegaron los recuerdos. Pero no fueron de mucha ayuda ya que pasaban por su mente como diapositivas a una gran velocidad. Solo pudo reconocer algunos, por ejemplo el bar al que había decidido ir la noche anterior o la ropa que llevaba. Trató de exprimir su memoria al máximo pero no pudo conseguir nada más, estaba verdaderamente exhausta. Así que decidió dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y preguntas acerca de su inexplicable amnesia y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

-¿Quinn? -una voz que a ella le parecía muy familiar la hizo regresar del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba- ¿Quinnie puedes oírme?

Intento responderle a esa angelical voz pero no podía abrir la boca… así que por segunda vez en el día (o eso creía ella, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado) trato de abrir los ojos, pero esta vez a diferencia de las demás, pudo hacerlo, desatando un frenesí de emociones en la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-¡Ohh por dios Quinn! ¡Estas despierta! ¡En verdad estas despierta! Tranquila por favor… ¡No hija, no te lo quites! Déjame ir por un médico.

Lo último dicho por Judith fue porque Quinn intentó apartar de ella los tubos de oxígeno que tenía en la nariz. Alrededor de 20 segundos después, la madre de Quinn regresó pero ahora estaba acompañada por un doctor.

-¿Quinn? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento… hambrienta –el médico se echó a reír- y aturdida. Hambrienta y aturdida, así es como me siento.

-Bueno después de tres meses no me sorprende en absoluto -dijo el doctor sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos. ¿Tres meses había dicho?- ¿Qué paso Quinn te duele algo?

-Solo la cabeza –respondió- ¿Tres meses dijo? –pregunto formulando la pregunta que tenía en mente.

El medico titubeo antes de contestarle, al parecer no era fácil de contar.

-Así es, eres toda una guerrera Quinn. Pudiste superar el coma y parece ser que te encuentras en perfecto estado –contesto después de hacer una pequeña revisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Un coma? ¿Estuve en coma por tres meses? –pregunto completamente sorprendida y comenzaba a rozar la histeria.

-Cálmate amor, pero si –respondió Judith, y eso hizo que Quinn recordara que su madre estaba ahí- Estuviste tres meses y medio en ese estado. Pero lo importante es que ya estas despierta.

Quinn tardo un largo rato en hablar incluso el doctor decidió que regresaría más tarde, no sin antes decirle a Judith que esa reacción era normal, que solo debía permitir que su hija fuera asimilando lo que le había pasado. Minutos después de que el doctor abandonara el cuarto, la mayor de las rubias de excuso por unos segundos con su hija.

-¿Quinn? Tengo que salir a hacer un par de llamadas importantes, solo estaré aquí afuera, si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿Okay?

Solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza. Pero no le importaba, por fin su hija estaba de regreso.

Así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación para hacer esas llamadas que llegaron a su mente en el momento que Quinn regreso en sí.

Busco apresuradamente el número de la primera persona que tenía en mente, pero paso de largo y encontró primero el número de la latina amiga de Quinn y no le quedo de otra que marcarle primero.

-¿Hola? –respondió una voz pausada y rasposa, Santana acaba de despertar.

-Hola Santana, habla Judith Fabray. Perdón si te desperté.

-Oh buenos días Judith. No te preocupes, de todos modos me ayudaste, mi despertador no sonó y tengo que ir a clase.

Santana había decidido quedarse en Lima a estudiar en la universidad local mientras que Brittany repetía su último año en McKinley.

-Santana. Sucedió, al fin sucedió –dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Santana tardó en reaccionar- ¡Ohh por no puede ser! ¿Está hablando de Quinn? ¿Al fin despertó? –la latina comenzó a hablar atropelladamente por la emoción de saber que su mejor amiga por fin se encontraba con ellos de nuevo.

-Si San, hace como una hora despertó. No te pude llamar antes porque el doctor la estaba revisando.

-Ohh Judith no te preocupes. De inmediato les marco a los chicos y vamos para allá.

-Ok Santana, adiós.

Judith iba a colgar cuando escucho un grito al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Espere!

-¿Si? –pregunto

-¿Berry ya lo sabe? –la voz de Santana reflejaba felicidad y precaución.

-Ahmm no. Aun no le aviso. Es solo que encontré tu número primero. Pero pensaba en marcarle a Rach en cuanto terminara de hablar contigo.

-Ahhh entonces no la molesto más. Perdón si soné grosera pera ya sabe cómo es de dramática ese hobbit.

-No importa San. Te vere aquí. Adiós

-Adiós

Segundos después ya se encontraba marcándole a Rachel para darle la feliz noticia.

-¿Diga?

-Rach soy yo, Judith.

-Ahhh buenos días Jud, perdón si no estoy ahí, es solo que vine a mi casa y… espere… ¿Qué sucede? –La señora Fabray solo le había marcado una vez en su vida. Y la llamada no fue precisamente la más feliz.

-¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? – preguntó, ignorando la última pregunta por parte de la morena.

-Estoy en el parque. Salí a correr. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que tienes que venir de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco impaciente, odiaba cuando le no decían las cosas como son.

-Despertó Rach. Quinn por fin despertó.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de colgar con Judith, Rachel se fue rápidamente a su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en qué le diría a Quinn, aun podía recordar lo horrible que se sintió cuando recibió la llamada de la señora Fabray diciéndole que su rubia estaba en el hospital

*************************INICIO FLASHBACK***********************************

Rachel había terminado sus maletas, había empacado solo lo indispensable. Sus padres le llevarían lo demás el siguiente fin de semana.

-Mi primer fin de semana en New York -pensó y comenzó a imaginarse lo que harían en su primera semana allá.

-Cielo -entro Leroy trayendo a la realidad a su hija- Ohh lo siento no quería interrumpir. Pero la cena esta lista.

-Ah claro papá, en un minuto bajo.

-Ya terminaste de empacar... No puedo creer que de verdad te vas -Leroy tuvo que voltearse para limpiar la lagrima que comenzaba a salir.

-Vamos papi. No te pongas triste, nos vamos a ver seguido... No te preocupes.

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que ya no será lo mismo... ¿Sabes qué? No me hagas caso, te veré abajo.

Rachel abrazó a su padre antes de que saliera.

-Te amo papi.

-Y yo a ti pequeña

Leroy abandonó la habitación dejando a Rachel con un nudo en la garganta. Pero ni siquiera el pensar en la separación con sus padres podía quitarle la felicidad de saber que se iría a la ciudad de sus sueños, a estudiar a la escuela de sus sueños y lo más importante... Se iría a vivir con la persona de sus sueños, el pensar que estaría con Quinn viviendo la vida que ambas habían planeado, llenaba su cuerpo con una sensación de felicidad.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su rubia para despedirse de sus amigos y de alguna manera

Despedirse del pueblo también.

Ella decidido festeja el día anterior, se había reunido con Kurt, Mercedes y por supuesto con Puck su mejor amigo, decidieron ir a Bredsttix a cenar.

Puso las maletas cerca de la puerta y decidió bajar a cenar. Eran las 11:30pm cuando decidió subir a su cuarto. Esta fue una hermosa noche. Platicando con sus padres y recordando las anécdotas de Rachel, tanto las buenas como las malas.

Ya en su cuarto se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir. Unas horas después el sonido de su celular la despertó. Miro la pantalla, era un número desconocido. Checo la hora... eran ya las 4:00am. Y no se le ocurría quien podría ser. Así que decidió contestar.

-¿Diga? -pregunto planteando cualquier escenario en su cabeza. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría después.

-¡Rachel! Lamento despertarte. ¡Pero ocurrió algo horrible! -Judith hablaba demasiado rápido y la desesperación era evidente.

-¡¿Judith?! ¿Qué sucede? -La peor sensación en la vida de Rachel vino a ella.

-¡Es Quinn! ¡Tuvo un accidente! ¡Iba demasiado ebria y no vio una señal de alto! Rachel, en verdad está muy grave... Los... doctores no creen que lo logre -el ritmo de habla de habla de Judith disminuyo debido a que el llanto se apodero de ella- ¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

La morena se había quedado sin habla... Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Su novia estaba entre la vida y la muerte y tal vez nunca volvería a verla, se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber estado con ella... De pronto recordó que la señora Fabray estaba en el teléfono, así que decidió responder

-Ahmm si señora aquí sigo... Voy en camino en 20 minutos estoy allá.

Colgó sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta de la rubia. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, fue a la habitación de sus padres y les aviso. Ellos le pidieron que los esperara que en unos minutos se irían todos pero Rachel no soportaba estar un segundo más lejos de su chica, necesitaba estar junto a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien. Así que les dijo a sus padres que mejor se tomaran su tiempo y que los vería allá. Partió camino al hospital y hasta que no estuvo frente a el no pensó en Santana o Britt... Salió de su auto y se dispuso a marcarles pero vio un par de figuras saliendo de un coche negro estacionado a unos metros del suyo. Eran ellas, al parecer Judith también les había avisado.

-Berry... la señora Fabray nos marcó y nos contó del accidente de Quinn y nosotra... -Santana tuvo que callar porque su voz comenzaba quebrarse- ¡Lo siento! En verdad lo lamento. No era mi intención.

Rachel estaba confundida no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando la latina así que solo se le ocurrió decir...

- Tranquila Santana todo estará bien.

Después de estas palabras la latina recobro la compostura por lo que le dijo que estaba bien y que era mejor que entraran de una vez. Así lo hicieron, entraron al hospital y pidieron informes sobre Quinn después subieron a la planta que les indicaron. Encontraron a Judith sentada en una silla con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Jud, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han dicho? -Brittany le había quitado a Rachel las palabras de la boca y su voz sonaba unos años más madura. En ese momento Britt sabía que tenía que permanecer fuerte.

- Ohh chicas que bueno que están aquí. No me han dado informes... Ni me dejan verla.

-¿Qué paso? ¿A qué hora llegó? ¿Quién la trajo?- a Rachel le sorprendió lo calmada que su voz sonaba, eso ayudo a Judith a calmarse un poco.

-Ahmm como les dije Quinn estaba tomada, iba en su coche tal vez iba de regreso a casa cuando chocó contra un tráiler en un cruce. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Eso es lo único que me han dicho. Y llego aquí hace un par de horas.

A la señora Fabray no se le ocurría que más decir, así que decidió callarse y esperar... Santana tenía una expresión de horror en la cara y parecía ida, Brittany estaba escuchando con toda atención a la mayor de las Fabray. Y Rachel por su parte estaba escuchando la explicación y estudiando la expresión de Santana ya que no lograba entender que le pasaba.

Un par de horas habían pasado y la sala de espera estaba casi llena. Allí estaban los chicos del Glee club, Mr. Shue y los padres de Rachel.

El médico salió y les explicó a todos a petición de Judith, que Quinn se encontraba fuera de peligro, cosa que alivio a todos. Pero aun no era todo, durante el proceso Quinn había quedado en estado de coma. No hubo reacción alguna ante lo último anunciado por el doctor. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos asimilando la noticia que acababan de recibir. La única que reaccionó fue Santana que se fue de la sala seguida por su novia. Ese fue el colmo para Rachel, ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar porque la latina se estaba comportando de esa manera. Así que la siguió hasta la cafetería en donde se sentó con ella y Britt e inmediatamente le soltó:

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Santana? Has estado actuando de manera muy extraña. Necesitó saber si sabes algo sobre Quinn.

- No me pasa nada - la pregunta por parte de la morena la había tomada por sorpresa- ocúpate de tus asuntos enano.

-Santi, por favor -dijo Brittany reprendiendo a su chica.

-Lo siento Berry. Pero en verdad no me sucede nada. -Por favor Santana. La manera en que pediste perdón, tu expresión ante la explicación de Judith e incluso tu reacción ante la noticia sobre Quinn son muy extrañas.

-¿Extrañas dices? -la expresión de la latina era de enojo- ¿Qué hay de ti? No te he visto derramar ni una sola lagrima. ¿Qué me sucede a mí? Mejor dicho ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¿No te duele el saber que tu novia está en coma?

La cara inexpresiva de Rachel cambio por una con dolor que hizo que Santana se arrepintiera de haberle dicho todo eso a la pequeña Berry. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Snixx se desquitara con ella.

-¿Qué si no me duele? Siento que me estoy muriendo lentamente. Siento que mi lugar en el mundo desapareció. Siento que en cualquier momento perderé la cordura y me pondré a gritar y a llorar. Pero ¿sabes algo? No puedo hacerlo. Todos están al pendiente de mis reacciones ante cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario que alguien haga sobre ella. Por qué no puedo desmoronarme cuando algunos dependen de mí para no hacerlo tampoco. Pero siento que nada tiene sentido, la mujer que más he amado se encuentra en coma y no sabemos si regresará.

Durante su discurso Rachel había derramado un par de lágrimas.

-Yo... lo lamento Rach. No sabíamos que sentías todo eso -Brittany fue la primera en hablar después de un largo silencio

-Si Berry, en verdad no sabía.

-San... creo que será mejor si le contamos a Rach lo que te preocupa -susurró la rubia a su novia.

Eso llamo la atención de la morena y las miro con una gran confusión.

-¿Lo qué te preocupa? ¿Qué pasa Santana? Por favor te pido que me digas.

-Está bien Berry... como tú digas. Pero primero prométeme que no me odiaras.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que...

*************FIN DEL FLASHBACK**************

-¡Rachel! -Mike la había sacado de sus pensamientos- Rach ¿Estas bien? Llevas sentada en tu coche como 10 minutos.

-¿Qué? Ahhh sí. Perdón me quede un poco ida.

-Puedo notarlo... Entonces ¿entrarás?

-Claro. Vamos.

Ya en la sala de espera

-Bueno chicos el doctor ya traslado a Quinn a una habitación en donde podremos visitarla. Pero solo podrán hacerlo de cinco en cinco. Lo siento son órdenes del doctor -la señora Fabray explicó a todos los chicos en la sala ya que en verdad eran muchos.

-Ok escuchen -Santana fue la que tomo la palabra después de que todos se pusieran a alegar sobre quien entraría primero- Con un demonio ¡Escuchen! -de pronto todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio- Obviamente la primera persona es Rachel ¿Okay? -en eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo- con ella entrarán Britt, Mike, Artie y Mercedes, ya que son los mejores amigos de Quinn -eso desató un caos por parte de los que no fueron nombrados.

-Santana... ¿Por qué no entrarás tu primero? Eres la mejor amiga de Quinn -preguntó Tina.

-Ahmm pues pensé que es mejor que ustedes entren primero... quiero... quiero hacer una entrada triunfal.

Todos asintieron creyendo que eso era totalmente creíble por parte de Santana. Excepto

Rachel, ella sabía la verdad.

-Perfecto. Entonces grupo A ¿listos para entrar? -el pequeño chiste por parte de la latina rompió con la tensión. Incluso Rachel que solo se había mantenido sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Santana, soltó unas risillas.

Y dicho así el 'grupo A' entró a la habitación de Quinn, siguiendo al doctor.

-Chicos solo les pediré que le tengan paciencia. La señorita Fabray no ha querido hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con su madre.

Los chicos solo asintieron y decidieron que entrarían uno por uno, ya que no querían espantarla. Así que la primera en entrar fue Brittany, seguida de Mercedes, después Mike y detrás de él entró Artie. Rachel antes de entrar tomo un gran respiro mientras pensaba que le diría. En cuanto abrió la puerta localizo a su rubia y se encamino hacia ella, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Hola Quinn. ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Artie.

Pero por más dulce que le habló no recibió respuesta. Mercedes, Britt y Mike también lo intentaron recibiendo solo miradas curiosas por parte de la rubia. Fue entonces el turno de la morena.

-¡Hey Quinn! Entendemos si te encuentras confundida. Pero para eso estamos aquí, para ayudarte en todo lo que podamos.

En esta ocasión Quinn si respondió.

-No es solo confusión. Sino también un poco de miedo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y esperaron a que Rachel contestara.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué Quinnie? No te haremos nada. Tus nos conoces... nunca haríamos algo para dañarte.

La respuesta que recibieron de Quinn no fue la que esperaban.

-Es que eso es lo que me asusta. No recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes..

**Ohhh dios! ¿Cual creen que es la razón por la que Santana se siente mal?**  
**Bueno, este capítulo lo dedique en su mayoría al recuerdo, ya que me parecía bien explicar el momento de la noticia a Rachel, durante el fanfic habrá flashbacks para rellenar y refrescar la memoria de Quinn.**

**Como respuesta a los reviews pues creo que aquí explica mas o menos la falta de memoria. Y sobre San y Britt con Quinn pues recuerden que los últimos 3 años han sido olvidados, pero ya verán en el siguiente capítulo que pasará con esa amistad y pues la reacción de Judy hacia Rachel no es de desagrado, simplemente aun no acepta bien la relación. Y sobre separarlas, aun no tengo bien pensado que sera de ellas, pero debemos de entender que no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas.**

**Y muchas gracias a los que se han detenido a leerlo, no saben que bien se siente ver cuantos lo han leido o puesto en favoritos o siguiéndolo. :D**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA. Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NO RECUERDO A NINGUNO DE USTEDES**_. Las palabras seguían en la mente de la morena. Después de lo dicho por Quinn, Rachel se excusó con que tenía que ir a trabajar.

-Quinn... -la diva tuvo que tomar un momento para continuar ya que al ver ese color verde en los ojos de Quinn, tenía miedo de que el sentimiento le ganara a la cordura y se pusiera a gritar o llorar- Quinn no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que estés bien, y prometo venir a verte pronto... Ahhh por cierto. Soy Rachel.

-¿Rachel? -La pregunta de la rubia prendió una chispa de esperanza en la morena. Quinn se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-Lo lamento no te recuerdo. -Eso termino por romper a la judía. Que solo tomo su bolso y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Quinn la detuvo.

-¿Rachel? -ella volteo- gracias por estar aquí... Yo... Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer...

Rachel salió de la habitación y no pudo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Fue a la sala de espera y Santana en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella y le pregunto si estaba bien.

-Rachel. ¿Qué sucede?

-Ella... ella no recuerda nada San. No se acuerda de Mike ni de Britt ¡ni siquiera se acuerda de mí! -ahora si toda la cordura que Rachel trato de mantener se esfumo.

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente en el hombro de Santana, que quedo más que sorprendida por la noticia. Todos en la sala, que parecían haber escuchado el relato de Rachel, se sintieron confundidos y no podían creer lo que la diva acababa de decir.

-Santana tengo que irme... No puedo quedarme aquí... esto ya es demasiado, necesito ir a mi casa. Entra tú a verla por favor. No la dejes sola. -Santana vio tanto dolor en la cara de Rachel que acepto. La morena tomo sus cosas, salió del hospital y se encamino a su casa.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Quinn:**

Después de que Rachel salió hubieron unos segundos de silencio... nadie sabía que decirle a Quinn. Hasta que Mercedes hablo:

-Hola de nuevo Quinn... Yo soy Mercedes, nos conocimos en la escuela...

- ¿De dónde la conozco a ella?-pregunto la rubia refiriéndose a Rachel e ignorando las palabras de Mercedes. Que levanto la vista confundida hacia los chicos que aún quedaban ahí... No sabía que decir.

-De la escuela Q -respondió rápidamente Brittany- de hecho a todos nos conoces de la escuela... En verdad Quinn, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Brittany - Quinn se quedó un poco pensativa mirando detalladamente el rostro de la rubia.

-Perdón. En verdad no te recuerdo. Pero dime Britt, la chica que salió, Rachel... ¿es mi amiga? Mi hermana... ¿mí qué? -Quinn sentía la necesidad de saber cosas sobre la morena que había abandonado su habitación tan repentinamente. La llenaba de curiosidad.

-Ahmm pues es... -Brittany no sabía que decir- es algo así.

-¿Algo así? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... yo... pues es que...

-¿Se puede pasar? -la cabeza de la latina se asomó por la puerta.

-Claro Santana... pasa -dijo Mike haciendo un gesto con las manos para invitarla a pasar. Santana caminó hasta la cama de Quinn.

-¿Santana? ¿Santana? ¿San ta na? -repetía Quinn una y otra vez.

-Si rubia soy yo. Me entere de tu amnesia. Yo... lo lamento mucho. No sé si recuerdas... soy tu compañera de escuela, también estamos juntas en...

-¡SANTANA! -el grito por parte de Q había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Que se quedaron esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Si? -Una Quinn muy entusiasmada respondió:

-A ti si te recuerdo... ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! Eres Santana López.

Los chicos en la habitación no sabían si reír o llorar... Quinn por fi recordaba a alguien... Santana nerviosamente les pidió a los muchachos que abandonarán la habitación y así lo hicieron. Cuando estuvieron solas ambas rubias y ella, la primera en hablar fue Britt.

-¿Q, recuerdas a Santi?

-Si... íbamos juntas en séptimo grado... has sido mi amiga desde entonces. ¿No?

-Si Quinn. Así es... pero ¿cómo es posible que a mi si me recuerdes y a los demás no?

-No lo sé. En verdad trato pero no puedo San... y me siento terrible por ello –Quinn había comenzado a sollozar.

-Tranquila Q, no tienes que sentirte mal, debe ser solo un efecto secundario del accidente, vas a estar bien.

-Por lo menos estas viva Fabray –comento Santana tratando de calmar a su amiga, lo cual no ayudo mucho.- Rubia… Lucy… ¡FABRAY! –Trataba de que Quinn dejara de sollozar y le pusiera atención, después del último grito lo había logrado- Necesito saber algo… ¿Recuerdas algo de la última noche? ¿La noche de tu accidente?

-Yo… no. No recuerdo mucho. Sólo que estábamos en el Avalon Bar pero…

-Bueno, bueno. No te preocupes por eso ahora… Ya hablaran de eso después. –dijo Brittany después de ver a Quinn en mal estado.

-Sí, bueno. Está bien, pero ahora ¿podrías responderme una pregunta San?

-Claro Quinn, dime.

-¿Tú conoces a Rachel? –la latina sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado al responder esa pregunta, ya que no se le ocurría como reaccionaria Quinn al enterarse de la verdad.- Es que, ella estaba aquí, entro junto a los otros chicos, pero en cuanto le dije que no la recordaba… Se fue, sin más. Y… no sé, me sentí… rara cuando me vio y cuando me hablo… ¿Tú entiendes por qué hizo eso?

-¡Ohh! ¿Rachel? Es que… ella es así, le gusta dramatizar todo… es toda una diva. –el nerviosismo en la voz de Santana era evidente.

-Claro. Pero sentí que era más… -dijo Quinn más para sí misma que para las chicas.

-Bueno Q, ¿qué esperabas? Eres muy importante para ella, eres… -Santana callo a su novia con una mirada.

-¿Importante? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es ella de mí? –En esta ocasión se aseguraría de tener una respuesta.

-Ella es… era... –una idea vino a la mente de la latina- Ella era tu mejor amiga Q, eran muuuuy unidas. Y…

-¿Amigas? ¿Mejores amigas? Con razón…

-¿Con razón qué Quinn?

-Ahmm es que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en cuanto ella entro y la vi, sentí… sentí que era especial. Pero se fue tan rápido que no pudimos hablar. –Las Brittana se miraron por unos segundos, sabían que en algún momento debían contarle la verdad a Quinn.

-¡Hola Quinn! –La mayoría de los chicos que se habían quedado afuera estaban en la habitación- ¿Podemos pasar? Tu mamá dijo que la hora de visita casi termina y nos tenemos que ir.- Sugar término la frase.

Quinn miro a Santana un poco asustada, ya que no reconocía a ninguna persona. – ¡Claro! ¡Pasen! –Santana los hizo pasar, le dio una mirada de valor a la rubia y comenzaron las presentaciones… de nuevo.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo lo que viniera. Ayer había dejado que los sentimientos la vencieran. Hoy hablaría con Quinn y trataría de hacer lo mejor para la situación. Entro a su baño para darse una ducha, eran las 9:00am y las visitas comenzaban hasta las 11:00am, así que aún tenía tiempo. Mientras se bañaba, montones de recuerdos de su relación vinieron a ella.

***********************INICIO DEL FLASHBACK*******************************

Era una mañana de invierno, Rachel llevaba un suéter verde, con un gato estampado, unos pantalones de mezclilla, un par de guantes y una gorra, ya que esta parecía ser una de las mañanas más frías.

Ya casi tendría que entrar a su clase de biología, clase que compartía con Quinn. Desde que Rach había llegado a la escuela, la rubia la había cautivado, pero para la morena no era algo serio, ella creía que solo era admiración.

Minutos antes de entrar a clase Noah apareció todo cubierto de nieve.

-Hola pequeña –saludo a su amiga y abrió su casillero. El padre de Noah había sido trasladado de Portland al igual que el de Rachel, se conocen desde los 4 años, así que son los mejores amigos- ¿Cómo llevas tu primer mes aquí?

-Ahmm bien, aun no hago amigos, pero tengo una gran compañera de laboratorio. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te trata Ohio? No nos hemos visto muy seguido en estas dos semanas, y eres la única persona que conozco.

-Wow, a mí me está yendo de maravilla, chicas sexys por todos lados. ¿No has oído hablar de Santana López? –Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras reía- Pues es una porrista, es muuuuy sensual, estoy seguro que tengo una oportunidad con ella.

-Hahaha Puck, llevas un mes aquí y ¿crees que ya tienes oportunidad? Toma, mejor ayúdame con mi mochila, y acompáñame, me toca en el Aula A4.

-Claro, a mí me toca en el aula A7. ¿Y tú no has puesto los ojos en alguien?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No tengo tiempo para esas cosas Noah. Ni siquiera he puesto atención en los chicos. Ya estamos aquí, dame mi mochila. Bien, ya me voy. ¿Te veo para el almuerzo?

-Claro, si sobrevivo a mi clase de Geografía, presiento que a esa maestra no le caigo bien. Te veo luego.

Rachel entro a su clase, su compañera de laboratorio era Brenda. Siempre trato a Rachel de buena manera desde que llego ahí. Al entrar, Rachel se sentó en su lugar, Brenda aun no llegaba así que solo se pondría a dibujar circulitos en su cuaderno como suele hacerlo. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio entrando a Santana y Brittany tomadas por su meñique como siempre y detrás de ellas venia Quinn sumida en sus pensamientos, la morena trataba de imaginarse que pasaba por su mente.  
Las tres cherrios se sentaron en las dos mesas frente a Rachel, y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas. Pero no podía quitar la vista de la rubia que estaba sentada sola, se preguntaba si sería buena idea ir a sentarse con ella, o tal vez debería hablarle primero, solo le había dirigido la palabra un par de veces. De la nada la mano de Brenda revolvió su cabello, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola Berry! Te he llamado tres veces por tu nombre y no respondes, ¿en dónde traes la cabeza cielito? –Rachel podía jurar que Quinn volteo para su mesa en ese momento, pero no estba segura.

-Ahhh. ¡Hola Brenda! En ningún lado, estaba pensando en el tema para nuestra tesis…

-Ahhh claro, la tesis… Pero nos falta gente ¿no? Deben ser d personas.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no conozco a muchas personas que quieran hacer equipo conmigo.

-Yo si –respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Pero porque a ti te toco sentarte conmigo, y no te puedes librar de mí.

La maestra entro al salón y durante dos largas horas la clase transcurrió lenta y aburrida.

-Muchachos, necesito el tema de la tesis, recuerden que trabajaremos con ella todo el semestre. Debe ser en equipos d personas –dijo la profesora.

-Ohh no, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Nos falta gente mujer…

-Ya sé, espérame aquí. –Brenda se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaban las tres porristas. Comenzaron a hablar y tres minutos después venía de regreso con Rachel- ¡Listo! Ya tenemos el equipo completo.

Después dicho eso, Quinn apareció detrás de Brenda y se dirigió a ambas:

-Las veo en casa de Brittany hoy a las 4:00pm para ver lo de esta tesis, no pienso empezar mal el semestre. –El par de morenas solo asintieron y observaron como "The Unholy Trinity" (como habían sido nombradas esas tres) salían por la puerta.

-¡Ay! ¿En que nos metiste Brenda?

*********************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******************************

Rachel ya se encontraba en el hospital, se dirigió al cuarto de Quinn y toco la puerta.

-Hola, ¿se puede pasar? –en el cuarto solo estaba Judith con Quinn, esta última levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la morena.

-Rachel, claro pasa. Estaba preguntando por ti.

-Ah ¿sí? –Eso era algo que ella no entendía, como podía tratarla así sino la recordaba.

-Si –respondió Judy- Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Quinn te dejo en buenas manos. Nos vemos –beso la mejilla de su hija y se dirigió a la puerta en donde se despidió de Rachel- Te veo luego Rach, cuídate. –Y salió de la habitación. Dejando a la judía parada cerca de la puerta.

-Pasa, siéntate en esta silla, no me gusta verte ahí parada. –dijo Quinn señalando una silla cerca de su cama. Rachel asintió y se sentó.

-¿Cómo te sientes Quinn?

-Bien. La gente no deja de preguntarme eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no te veías… bien.

-Ohh, sobre eso, tienes que perdonarme, es que yo… no esperaba lo que dijiste, me tomo por sorpresa. Y lo siento porque sé que tú debes de estarla pasando peor y yo solo pensé en mí pero debes de entender que me duele verte así. –Rachel había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa y a hablar rápidamente y sin parar.

-Tranquila Rachel, lo entiendo. Ayer Brittany y Santana me explicaron todo. Y lamento que tengas todos esos sentimientos encontrados por mi culpa…

-¿Brittany y Santana? ¿Si sabes que son tus mejores amigas? ¿Pues si verdad? Ayer debieron contarte todo… Espera, ¿Qué te dijeron de mí?

-Pues a Santana si puedo recordarla, a Britt no. Y ellas solo dijeron que tú eras mi mejor amiga, que éramos muy unidas antes del accidente y que por eso te duele tanto… ¿Es verdad?

-Ahmm sí, claro, obvio que éramos amigas, pues qué otra cosa… -Rachel comenzaba a divagar- Espera, dices que recuerdas a Santana, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Aun no lo sabemos, el doctor dice que lo más probable es que el tiempo afectado en mi memoria son los últimos tres años. Así que lo que paso dentro de ellos no están… o más bien, no lo recuerdo. El cree que podre mejorar, solo que no está seguro en cuanto tiempo, pero soy optimista.

-Me alegra Quinn, me gusta verte feliz de nuevo… Entonces, ¿a Santana la recuerdas por que la conoces desde hace más de 3 años?

-Pues, no soy completamente feliz. Hay 3 años de mi vida perdidos, y me siento vacía… No sé si me entiendas. Y si, esa es la teoría.

Ambas chicas platicaron durante un par de horas sobre la familia de la morena, Rachel trato de no tocar mucho el tema de los recuerdos, no sabía cómo responderle.

-Rachel… ahora te toca responderme algo. –dijo Quinn poniéndose seria después de una anécdota sobre como Puck rompió un avispero tratando de conquistar a una chica- Ayer Santana me preguntó si recordaba mi última noche, y la verdad es que casi no lo hago. Pero cuando comencé a explicar lo que recordaba… Santana se puso tensa y evadió el tema durante toda la tarde. ¿Tú sabes por qué hace eso?

-Ohh llegamos al tema que no quería tratar… Pero si, si se por qué San actúa así… Pero te prometo que te contare en cuanto llegue ella ¿Okay?

-Okay -acepto Quinn- ¿Me lo prometes? –le pregunto estirando su mano.

-Te lo prometo –respondió Rachel estrechando la mano de la rubia.

**Chic s lamento no haber podido subir capítulos pero los exámenes están próximos y tenía que ayudar a mi hermana a estudiar. Pero bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, algo largo para compensar.**

**Aparte este es mi auto regalo. Así es… ¡Hoy es mi cumple! A nadie le importaba pero bueno… :B**

Gracias por las lecturas y reviews todos son tomados en cuenta.

***La historia de Santana y Quinn la dejare para el otro capítulo.**

COMENTAR ES GRATIS


	4. Chapter 4

Ya eran las 3:00pm Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Sam, que habían ido a ver a Quinn, ya se habían retirado. Y por fin Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn estaban a solas. Durante toda la visita Fabray había estado un poco inquieta, ya que a ella sólo le importaba saber lo que sucedió en la noche de su accidente.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no se puede aplazar más ¿verdad? –pregunto Quinn cuando nadie en la habitación había emitido algún sonido- Necesito que me cuenten qué paso ese día.

-Quinn en verdad no sé cómo vas a tomarlo, porque no es algo que… -Brittany tuvo que callar por qué no se le ocurría que decirle.

-Okay Quinn, pero primero que nada debes saber un par de cosas que han sucedido –dijo Rachel- Hay cosas que nos pasaron a… a las cuatro y que obviamente no recuerdas, pero lo que por ahora nos importa debe contártelo alguna de ellas dos –comentó señalando a las Brittana.

-Ohh ¿cómo te lo digo?... Okay ya. Quinn yo ya no salgo más con Sebastian…

-¿Ah? ¿Ya no? Pero yo creí que… nada olvídalo, ¿entonces? Porque ayer me dijiste que estabas muy enamorada, y si no es de Sebastian… ¿de quién es?

-Pues… ¡Uffff! Se siente como la primera vez que te lo conté –la latina no podía dejar las manos quietas, así que miro a Britt quién le dio una mirada llena de amor, dándole coraje para decirlo- Estoy saliendo con Brittany.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Fabray después de unos segundos- Okay puedo manejarlo… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran mejores amigas?

-Bueno fue… muy difícil aceptar el amor que sentía por ella Q, pero no podía callármelo más, era… era como una lucha interna. Tenía miedo de lo que la gente diría a mis espaldas. Pero me di cuenta que no quería estar con alguien más, solo con ella. Así que reuní el valor suficiente y estamos juntas desde entonces, eso fue hace más de un año.

-Está bien, lamento mi reacción es solo que… no me lo esperaba. Así que te gustan las mujeres San –dijo Quinn en tono bromista, para romper la tensión. Y funciono por que las 3 chicas ahí rieron- Bueno, ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso esa noche?

Las chicas dejaron de reír, era momento de contarle a Quinn la verdad, pero no estaban seguras de cómo reaccionaría. Pero aun así se lo dijeron.

*****************************INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**************************

The Unholy Trinity estaban en el Avalon Bar, decidieron que esa era la forma correcta de despedir a Quinn que por fin iba a realizar sus sueños fuera de ese pequeño pueblo.

-Bueno chicas es momento de brindar por nuestra querida Quinnie pues por fin se va de aquí –Santana levanto su Martini y las rubias chocaron sus respectivas bebidas con las de la latina.

-Ohh no puedo creer que me voy a New York, por fin todo será perfecto.

-Si Q, pero no te puedes olvidar de nosotros –dijo Brittany en un tono muy melancólico. A lo que Lucy contesto rápidamente:

-¡Oh no Britt! Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, yo sé que me alcanzaran allá, no pueden librarse tan fácil de mí.

-Sí, la alcanzaremos allá y seremos el cuarteto dinámico, nadie podrá detenernos –comento la morocha pidiendo otra ronda de tragos, que se terminaron de un solo sorbo.

Así pasaron la noche, bebiendo y platicando sobre su futuro. Britt se quedaría un año más en McKinley, mientras que la latina estudiaría en la Universidad de Ohio. Solo Quinn y Rach irían a New York.

Cerca de las 2:00am los padres de Brittany pasaron por ella, ya que había discutido con Santana y les pidió que fueran y la recogieran. La latina estaba más que bebida al igual que Quinn debido a que después de que Britt se marchara, ellas solo se habían dedicado a beber y a bailar. El Bar estaba oscuro, hacía mucho calor y la música estaba demasiado fuerte. Así que la rubia y la morocha perdieron la pena y comenzaron a bailar entre ellas, moviéndose sensualmente una contra la otra y dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Cuando la canción acabo las dos fueron al baño a refrescarse ya que tenían demasiado calor.

-Santana tengo que decir que te ves muy bien en ese vestido –comento Quinn mientras se ponían labial.

-Y tú tienes muy buenos movimientos Fabray –le respondió la latina con un toco pícaro, ya no sabía lo que decía.

-Lo sé –le dijo guiñando su ojo- y que bueno que acabo la canción sino no lo hubieras soportado.

-Yo diría que es al revés –Santana se había quedado atónita por lo que su amiga acababa de decirle, pero aun así se acercó más a ella.

-¿Aha? –Quinn dio un par de pasos más cerca de la morocha- ¿Crees que hubieras podido soportarlo? –la voz de Quinn sonaba desafiante.

-Hahaha, puedo soportar más que eso –se acercó más.

-Tranquila San, no sabes lo que dices –Más bien ambas estaban tan ebrias que no sabían lo que decían.

-Creo que tomaré el riego –dicho eso Santana acabo con la distancia que las separaba y beso a la rubia. Quien, perdida en el alcohol le correspondió.

Al principio era solo un beso tranquilo pero fue convirtiéndose en algo más pasional. Santana mordió los labios de Quinn con habilidad hasta que los separó. Entonces adentró la lengua en su boca y se apretó aún más contra ella hasta que le aplastó dolorosamente los senos con su pecho y sus dientes entrechocaron. A Quinn la sangre le ardía en las venas y su piel se calentaba bajo la presión de los labios de la latina. En un pequeño momento de lucidez se apartó de la morocha, quién abrió los ojos. Ambas estaban sonrojadas y no sabían que hacer. ¡Le habían sido infieles a las mujeres de sus vidas!

-Lo siento Quinn –la primera en hablar fue Santana- yo… perdí la cabeza no sabía lo que hacía…

-Lo se San –respondió entrecortadamente- Pero de todos modos esto estuvo mal, muy mal.

La rubia tomo sus cosas, pago en la barra y salió. Busco su coche y trato de abrirlo, pero estaba tan ebria que no podía meter la llave, hasta que llego Santana y como pudo la ayudo.

-Fabray no te puedes ir así, estas muy mal. Mejor deja le marco a Berry para que venga por nosotras.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Acabo de serle infiel a mi novia ¡y tú dices eso como si nada! –La voz de Quinn subió de tono- ¿Qué no te sientes mal?

-Obvio que si rubia, pero no podemos atormentarnos con ello. Estamos en muy mal estado y nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que paso. Aparte solo fue un beso, ¡ni que nos hubiéramos acostado!

-Ya López déjame en paz, no dices más que idioteces –entro en su coche y lo arrancó inclusive antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo más.

La latina solo la vio alejarse. Observo que o manejaba tan mal, así que le restó importancia y le marcó a su madre ya que como habían llegado en el coche de Quinn se había quedado sin manera de regresar a su casa.

-Púdrete Fabray –fue todo lo que dijo después de colgar con su mamá.

********************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************************

Las chicas le habían contado la mayoría de cosas a la rubia. Omitiendo claro cualquier rastro de quién era la pareja de Quinn. Esta estaba callada, de hecho todas estaban calladas, solo esperaban la reacción de Lucy.

-Entonces… tú y yo… ¡Ohh no lo puedo creer! ¡Brittany lo siento mucho! Tienes que entender, yo estaba muy mal y Santa….

-Calmada Quinn –la interrumpió Susan- eso ya pasó, Santy me contó todo. Y estamos bien. No voy a negar que me sentí muy mal al momento pero… -levantó sus hombros restándole importancia.

A pesar de eso el color en las mejillas de Quinn no bajaba, y tampoco se le ocurría que decir. Así que Rachel fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno Quinn, ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-Pues se supone que mañana, pero el médico no nos ha dicho algo.

-Y ¿No has pensado que harás?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues sí, ¿No has pensado que harás? ¿Vas a estudiar? ¿A trabajar? –esta vez la que hablo fue Santana.

-No había pensado en eso –respondió un poco confundida- Obviamente perdí mi oportunidad en la universidad, y en todo caso no recuerdo mis clases en la Secundaria.

-Bueno Q, encontraremos qué puedas hacer –le dijo Rachel tomando su mano.

Quinn se quedó petrificada, pues un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente:

_**Era Rachel, su voz, el roce de su mano, pero estaban en casa de la rubia. Había más personas y la morena le había dicho más o menos esas palabras y había tomado su mano. **_Trato de recordar más, pero no pudo.

Brittany tomo de la mano a su novia y le dijo algo al oído. Santana asintió y se acercó al par de chicas que estaban delante de ellas.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Britt dejo a su horrible gato en la veterinaria y debemos pasar por él. Pero prometo venir a verte mañana Quinn ¿Okay?

-¡Santana! –Gritó Britt- Mi gato no es horrible. Solo está por mal camino, prometió dejar a su pandilla pronto.

-Ahmm sí. Estaba bien San, mañana te veo. Cuídense –Fabray se despidió de ambas y volteo hacia Rachel, que aún tenía su mano entre las de ella- ¿Tú también te irás?

-No, bueno si quieres que me vaya puedo irme.

-¡No! –Quinn se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que sonó su voz, pero no quería que la morena la dejara- Digo, puedes quedarte, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Claro, si es lo que quieres –respondió Rachel con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn llevaba tres días en su casa. Santana y Brittany iban a verla después de la escuela y solían quedarse hasta la cena. Rachel se pasaba por ahí después del trabajo, por ahora ella estaba a cargo de un pequeño grupo de teatro, con el cual pronto haría una puesta en escena. La señora Fabray iba todas las noches al hospital en el cual Quinn estaba internada, pues después de ver lo que le sucedió a su hija ella decidió estudiar enfermería y ahí era donde hacia sus prácticas.

-¿Qué sucede Britt? –pregunto la latina a su novia mientras preparaban la cena- Estas un poco extraña…

-¿Qué? Ahhh si, perdón. Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en la situación de Quinn y Rach. Me refiero a que no sé qué haría yo si tu no me recordaras… Creo que no podría soportarlo, no con la fortaleza que lo hace Rachel.

-Ohh no Brittany, no pienses en eso. Digo… en mi vida sería capaz de olvidarte, eres la persona que más he amado en la vida. Cuando estoy entre tus brazos –Continuo mientras la abrazaba- sé que es mi lugar en el mundo, que yo nací para estar entre ellos y también sé que en ningún lado estaría mejor que a tu lado.

-Ohh San –la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un tierno beso- Adoro cuando hablas así.

-Bueno, eso solo sucede contigo. Pero… hay que apresurarnos que hay que alimentar a ese par.

-¡Rachel! Oye te estoy hablando. ¿En qué demonios piensas? –la rubia sacudió a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama.

-Perdón, estaba recordando algo.

-¿Recordando? Qué envidia me das –bromeó Quinn con la esperanza de que la morena lo hiciera también. Pero no lo hizo- Lo siento, creí que sería gracioso. Pero olvídalo. ¿Qué estabas recordando?

-Ahhh solo en el día en que hablamos "bien" por primera vez –comento haciendo una señal de comillas con los dedos cuando dijo _**bien.**_

-¿Por qué lo dijiste de esa forma Rach?

-Bueno… eras un poco mala conmigo así que… esa fue la primera vez que hablamos sin que me insultaras.

-Ohh por dios, ¿enserio era tan mala? ¿Sabes qué? Ni me contestes, mejor… ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas ese día?

******INICIO DEL FLASKBACK******

Rachel y Brenda acababan de llegar a casa de Brittany, ambas iban en el coche de la primera. Se estacionaron y tocaron la puerta, no tardaron en abrir. Britt las condujo a su habitación en la cual ya se encontraban la latina y Quinn. Esta última miro a Rachel en cuanto llego y no despego la vista de las manos entrelazadas de las chicas que estaban aún paradas en la puerta…

-¿Y no piensan pasarse? –pregunto Santana al ver que no se movían de ahí.

-Sí, claro. ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo? –pregunto Brenda

-¡Aquí! –grito Quinn y se lamentaba de haberlo hecho tan fuerte- digo que aquí –señalo en escritorio que tenía frente a ella.

Así que las cinco chicas se sentaron alrededor de él y comenzaron a escribir su pequeño ensayo, para Rachel eso era fácil pues no podía negar que era muy buena en la mayoría de materias. Quinn estaba completamente concentrada en la parte de a ella le toco al igual que Brenda. Santana y Brittany sin embargo no dejaban de jugar. Terminaron solo la mitad de su trabajo y decidieron que ya era muy tarde.

-Rach, me temo que no podré regresarme contigo –replico Brenda al leer un mensaje que recibió- Me parece que hoy tendré que irme con mi padre y pasara a buscarme en unos minutos.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, supongo que está bien, podre arreglármelas sola –contesto entre risas.

-Eso es genial –dijo Brittany- Así ya no habrá problema conque Santana se quede Quinn, Rachel puede llevarte.

La rubia volteo a mirar a su amiga. Intentando callarla con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde, y no podía creer que de verdad lo dijo.

-Uhmm, no Britt, no creo que este bien, no quiero molestarla, de seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No, de hecho no –Rachel se apresuró a contestar- puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres, por mí no hay problema – ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? acababa de ofrecerle a esa hermosa chica el irse con ella, en su coche. Woow en verdad estaba enloqueciendo.

La rubia miro por unos segundos a la judía y contestó: -Claro, estaría bien. Así me ahorraría la caminata.

Brenda también miro a su amiga y a Quinn. -¿En verdad acababa de decir eso? –pensó. La verdad es que a ella le gustaba Rachel, le había gustado desde el momento que la vio y esperaba que en algún momento pudiera tener la oportunidad de salir con la morena, pero una parte de ella la hacía pensar que tal vez Rachel podría estar interesada en Quinn. Aun no estaba segura, y cosas como la que acababa de pasar la hacían pensar que la rubia sentía lo mismo.

Y así fue como pasó. Santana se quedó en casa de Brittany, el padre de Brenda paso por ella, que de malas se despidió de las chicas y se fue, Rachel y Quinn se fueron detrás de Brenda. Ambas subieron al coche y se fueron

-Espero que no sea molestia el que me lleves a mi casa.

-No, me queda de paso de cualquier manera –contesto la morena

-¿Enserio? ¿Por dónde vives?

-No, es mentira –comento Rachel y ambas rieron un poco- La verdad es que no me queda, solo quería hacerte reír.

-Lo lograste –Por alguna razón Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír. Y para ella el estar cerca de Rachel y aspirar su delicioso olor a vainilla era lo mejor y lo peor al mismo tiempo.

Quinn había visto a Rachel por primera vez en el pasillo, le pareció una chica muy graciosa por su estatura y su forma de vestir, pero en cuanto la vio mejor se dio cuenta que tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, perdida en esa mirada. A partir de ahí solo pensaba en ella, y le molestaba el que Brenda estuviera siempre cerca, y más después de lo que escucho ese día en el baño. Escucho a Brenda decirle a una amiga que estaba enamorada de Rachel, su Rachel. Esa fue la razón por la cual acepto el estar en el mismo equipo, pues no podía permitir que estuvieran juntas. Y se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que la alejaran de ella, así que no podía perder más el tiempo y hacer algo.

La cosa con Rachel era un poco distinta pues ella no aceptaba por completo el hecho de que sentía algo por Quinn. No después de las miradas que le daba o el que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella para hacer cualquier burla. Pero sabía que no podía resistirlo más, simplemente el saber que fue la razón de esa sonrisa o el tenerla cerca y estar solas la hacía sentir nerviosa, pero adoraba como el auto se había llenado del aroma a durazno que acompaña a la rubia. Cada vez que la miraba se perdía en el verde de sus ojos, pero ella no podía permitirse el pensar así, no con ella, la más linda, popular y presumida porrista de la escuela. Así que saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Bueno Berry, no me gustan mucho los silencios así que háblame de ti.

-¿De mí? –un calor se extendió dentro de ella- Pues…no tengo mucho que decir. Normalmente soy muy mala hablando con las personas, siempre me ha dado pena hablar de mí, no soy muy interesante.

-Yo no creo eso –comento la rubia- Me refiero a que todos somos interesantes… de una manera u otra y yo pienso que tú lo eres.

– ¿Enserio eso crees?

-Sí, te he visto sentada en las bancas del parque después de la escuela y la mayoría de veces estas sola, en ocasiones tu cara demuestra que piensas intensamente en algo, pero tus ojos no dejan de brillar a pesar de eso, y cuando tienes un libro demuestras tanta serenidad y felicidad… Me pareces muy interesante, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

-Woow –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decirle, eso la confundía aún más, ¿por qué decía todo eso? De repente recordó que tenía que contestar- Bueno si, me encanta pasarme por el parque después de la escuela, parece muy tranquilo y cuando no estoy leyendo, me gusta solo sentarme a pensar, sobre cualquier cosa. ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Ohh esa era la pregunta que esperaba no le formulara pero lo hizo. No podía responderle que solo iba a verla a ella así que solo contesto: -Normalmente salgo a caminar y escuchar música, y te he visto en muchas ocasiones.

-Ohh, está bien. No quiero sonar cortante ni nada pero creo que llegamos a tu casa.

Y tenía razón, ya se encontraban frente a la mansión Fabray así que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

-Rachel… ¿Tienes planes para mañana después de la escuela?

-¿Qué? –Tenía que estar soñando- Pues había quedado con Brenda.

-Ahhh okay –contesto un poco desanimada. Brenda aparecía otra vez entre ella y la morena.

-Pero si quieres puedo cancelar. ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Algo así, pensé en que podríamos ir al parque juntas y tal vez me permitieras estar sentada contigo en esas bancas. Y tal vez pueda entenderte un poco más.

-Si ese es el caso… Acepto. Iremos al parque mañana –Rachel trato de sonar lo más relajada posible, pero por dentro moría de los nervios.

-¿Enserio? –El entusiasmo en Quinn era demasiado evidente- Digo, está bien. Entonces te veo mañana Berry –tomo su mochila y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Ese mínimo beso despertó demasiados sentimientos en Rachel, los cuales le costó mucho trabajo esconder. Así que en cuanto llego a su casa, se negó a cenar y se fue directamente a su cuarto a repasar todo lo sucedido.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

Como siempre Rachel tuvo cuidado en no revelar cosas más de la cuenta, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo que retener demasiada información.

-Bien, y ¿aun vas a ese parque?

-Sí, de hecho sí. Aun me calma demasiado.

-¡FABRAY, BERRY! YA ESTA LA CENA –el grito de Santana las saco de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que es momento de bajar –comento Rachel. Quinn asintió, tomo su mano y le sonrió. Ella solo devolvió la sonrisa y bajaron a cenar.

Quinn no le había comentado a nadie pero desde que despertó no podía dejar de sacarse de la cabeza a Rachel. Había algo que le estaban ocultando y ella estaba dispuesta a enterarse que era lo que se traían entre manos.

Los días siguientes las chicas solo se la pasaban contándole a Quinn sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntas en esos tres años, con mucha cautela claro, pues aun no decidían cuando le dirían toda la verdad. Pero no perdían la esperanza de que su memoria volviera y todo regresara a su lugar.

**Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, sé que es pequeño pero es lo que necesito para los siguientes capítulos. Y de verdad quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero por unos pequeños problemas personales no pude hacerlo, pero espero no tardarme tanto la próxima.**

**Quería hacerles saber que tengo planeado que los siguiente capítulos los dedicaré por completo a los flashbacks, porque siento que se perderá el ritmo y eso no es lo que quiero. De cualquier manera avisare cuando regrese al "presente" en la historia.**

**Preguntas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer. **

**COMETAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

*****FLASK BACK*****

Rachel se encontraba en su clase de español, demasiado nerviosa por cierto, pues no olvidaba que tenía una cita con Quinn. Aun no se explicaba cómo había sucedido todo y la verdad es que desconfiaba un poco. Sonó la campana para el almuerzo así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Sentada ya en su mesa y con su bandeja intacta enfrente, llegó Brenda para sentarse a su lado.

-Hola Rach, ¿Lista para la salida de hoy? Porque he estado pensando que sería mejor que fuéramos a….

-No voy a salir contigo hoy Brenda –la interrumpió- Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que dije o hice?

-No, no es algo así, lo que pasa es que…. Tengo que ir con mis padres por un asunto familiar.

-Ahhh bueno, si de eso se trata. Está bien. Supongo que podemos Salir mañana ¿No?

-Ahmm déjame ver si no tengo algo que hacer, mañana te digo ¿Si?

Brenda dudo un poco pero al final contestó: -Está bien.

Por su lado Quinn que había llegado un poco antes a la cafetería estaba sentada justo a las porristas, pero no podía quitarle la vista a Rachel y Brenda. Sentía un poco de satisfacción de saber que la morena la había preferido a ella antes que a _esa _chica. Pero no podía negar que estaba celosa, no soportaba el hecho de que Brenda estuviera tan cerca de Rachel. Pero aun así se contuvo, de todos modos hoy estarían justas toda la tarde.

Termino la hora de almuerzo y todos fueron a sus respectivas clases pero antes de ir a la práctica de porristas, Quinn paso al baño, estaba frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje mientras cantaba un poco, se encontraba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró, se trataba de Rachel. La morena se quedó mirando a la chica, no sabía que cantaba y la verdad es que tenía una voz hermosa. Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que no estaba sola se calló, pues le daba pena que la oyeran cantar.

-Ahhh hola Berry, no te oí entrar.

-Perdón. Que hermosa voz tienes Quinn –comento Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, la verdad es que me da pena que la demás gente me oiga.

-Pues no hay razón, en verdad cantas muy bonito.

-Bueno, ¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy? Pregunto porque no sé si Brenda te dio permiso.

-Yo no tengo porque pedirle permiso ¿sí? –Contesto molesta- Y si, sigue en pie.

-Ah perdón es que como siempre están juntas pensé que tenías que rendirle cuentas -¿Qué te sucede Quinn? Cálmate, ella no tiene la culpa.

-No hay algo entre ella y yo ¿sí? Si estas enojada yo no tengo la culpa. Ya me voy –se encamino a la puerta pero Quinn la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-No, perdón Berry, tienes razón. No es tu culpa, discúlpame sí.

La rubia estaba demasiado cerca de Rachel, podía oler su aroma perfectamente y eso la confundió un poco.

-Sí, claro. Ahmm ya me tengo que ir en verdad, te veo más tarde.

-Sí, yo paso por tu casa ¿Te parece?

-Es muy buena idea –hablaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás, cuando choco con la pared- Perdón, ¿Qué? Ahhh si, te veo luego. –dijo mientras salió. Ya afuera se maldecía por ser tan tonta. Por quedarse en el baño llego tarde a su clase, así que rápidamente tomo su asiento.

Las horas restantes de clase pasaron lentamente para las dos chicas que esperaban encontrarse fuera. Quinn no presto mucha atención en su práctica y Rachel tampoco puso empeño en entender lo que decían los profesores. Cuando las clases terminaron, Rachel fue rápidamente a su casillero a dejar sus cosas cuando Brenda apareció.

-Hola, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Hola Brenda –la voz de Rachel derrochaba felicidad- No creo que sea necesario, traigo mi coche.

-Uhmm, pues entonces me iré sola. Te veo mañana.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos: -Oye, ¿no quieres que te lleve?

-¿Enserio? Claro.

Y así fue, ambas salieron juntas y subieron al coche de Rachel quien arranco rápidamente pues tenía que darse prisa si quería estar en su casa a tiempo.

Quinn por su parte, antes de terminar las clases, fue a las regaderas. Rápidamente se cambió y encamino al estacionamiento, cuando el coche de Rachel pasó frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, no alcanzo a reconocer quien estaba con ella pero no le dio importancia y subió a su coche. Estaba más que entusiasmada por lo de ese día, significaba un gran paso y no debía desaprovecharlo. Primero paso a su casa a dejar sus cosas y a arreglarse un poco más. En cuanto termino salió por su coche y fue a casa de Berry.

Rachel estaba sentada en su casa esperando a que Quinn tocara la puerta. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con blanco a rayas y unos zapatos muy cómodos, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una tierna coleta. Cuando sonó el timbre corrió a abrir la puerta. Y se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver a Quinn pues estaba muy linda, vestía una blusa de tirantes rosa pastel, un Short Blanco con unos zapatos blancos sin tacón y su cabello estaba suelto. Eso fue lo que más impresiono a la morena pues nunca la había visto sin su coleta.

-Hola –dijo Quinn al ver que Berry no hablaba- ¿Estas lista?

-Hola, pues si ya estoy lista. Vamos.

Decidieron irse caminando al parque, ambas deseaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, sabían que el tiempo lo tenían contado y que tal vez esa ocasión no se pudiera repetir. Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca cercana y comenzaron a platicar más animadamente.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –pregunto Rachel en cuanto se sentaron.

-Platicar, por ahora eso es lo único que quiero. Quiero que me hables de ti, que te gusta o lo que no. Y cosas así.

-Okay, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

-Claro –contestó con una sonrisa- me parece perfecto. Comienzo yo. ¿Tu color favorito?

-Rojo, me parece un lindo color. ¿El tuyo?

-Azul. Todo tipo de azul me gusta. ¿Cuál es el día de tu cumpleaños?

-Marzo 17 ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

-Agosto 7… ¿Vas a repetir cada pregunta qué hago?

-Perdón, me toca a mí. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-Tengo dos miedos, uno es común tengo miedo a las oscuridad, uno nunca sabe lo que podría haber en ella. Y otra es un poco más sentimental. Tengo miedo a perder a las personas que quiero, me refiero a que por alguna decisión que tome pueda dañar a la gente que me rodea y que me deje.

-¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad? Es válido, y con tu otro miedo es común, todos deseamos que las decisiones que tomemos no hieran a los demás, pero a veces eso sucede porque no debemos dejar de vivir nuestra vida por miedo. Claro que hay excepciones pero… Bah. –Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- Mi mayor miedo es el quedarme sin voz… Y las agujas. –La risa le gano a Rachel y ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Perder la voz? ¿Enserio? –preguntó Quinn, la verdad eso le parecía extraño.

-Sí, bueno verás, yo también cantó. Desde pequeña me ha gustado cantar, siempre he sentido que el cantar te ayuda desquitar cualquier sentimiento que guardes, sea felicidad, enojo o tristeza.

-Algún día me gustaría escucharte –Rachel acepto con un asentimiento- Okay, ¿Cuál es tu flor preferida?

-Me encantan los jazmines, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Me gustan muchimas flores, los lirios blancos y las margaritas son mis favoritas.

Así pasaron cerca de una hora preguntándose, respondiendo y relatando, hasta que Rachel dio una idea.

-Qué te parece si escuchamos música y podemos cantar o leer, como tú quieras –dijo un poco apenada pues no sabía lo que la rubia le contestaría.

-Me parece buena idea. Que te parece si tu pones una canción. Y yo te leeré algo.

-Está bien –contesto sacando su celular, mientras Quinn sacaba una hoja de su bolso- Veremos qué te parece esta.

Berry puso play a la música, la canción que eligió fue "Yellow" de Coldplay. Quinn sonrió, le encantaba esa canción. La morena bajo un poco el volumen y espero a que Fabray comenzara a leer.

-Es un poema, espero no te aburra:

Tú tienes lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo,  
tú lo tienes.  
El puño de mi corazón está golpeando, llamando.  
Te agradezco a los cuentos,  
doy gracias a tu madre y a tu padre,  
y a la muerte que no te ha visto.  
Te agradezco al aire.  
Eres esbelta como el trigo,  
frágil como la línea de tu cuerpo.  
Nunca he amado a una mujer delgada  
pero tú has enamorado mis manos,  
ataste mi deseo,  
cogiste mis ojos como dos peces.  
Por eso estoy a tu puerta, esperando. 

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el poema era hermoso y le sorprendió nunca haberlo escuchado, pero más que nada le sorprendía lo que decía.

-Es… es muy lindo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Bueno… Yo… -dudaba si decirle o no, pero con solo una mirada que le dio, acepto- Yo lo escribí.

Quinn se disponía a guardar el poema cuando Rachel la detuvo:

-Espera, no lo guardes. Me gustó muchísimo.

-Puedes quedártelo. Tengo una copia en mi computadora. Este está escrito a mano, si quieres te doy uno impreso mejor.

-No, así está bien. ¿Quién más ha leído esto?

-Nadie, de hecho nadie sabe que escribo poemas. Nunca se los he dicho. Tengo más en un cuaderno.

-No entiendo porque, es hermoso. Supongo que los otros también lo son. ¿Tienes otro por ahí?

-Sí, tengo mi cuaderno justo aquí. ¿Quieres escuchar otro?

-Claro –contestó Rachel dándole un pequeño apretón en su mano.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, Quinn leía poemas mientras Rachel tarareaba. A ratos dejaba de leer y solo se quedaban ahí, pensando o seguían platicando sobre ellas. Ninguna de las dos se estaba aburrida. Se sentían cómoda la una con la otra.

-Son las 8:00 ya –comento Quinn un poco sorprendida ¿Cómo se había hecho tan tarde?- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¿Enserio? –Rachel no quería irse, le dolía un poco el pensar que tal vez esta era la única ocasión en la que podía estar así con ella- Me la pase muy bien.

-También yo, fue una tarde muy tranquila.

-Si… Oye… -Rachel titubeo un poco, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad- Me gustaría escuchar más poemas tuyos.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te aburrí? –contesto Quinn con una sonrisa.

-No, de hecho… ¿Me gustaría saber si te gustaría repetir esto mañana? –dijo la morena con un poco de pena.

-Me encantaría. Aun me quedan 6 preguntas. –Lucy se sentía muy feliz por lo que le acababa de preguntar. Tendrían más tiempo juntas.

-Entonces podemos irnos, ahora que ya sé que esta no será la única vez –Rachel emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Quinn se quedó parada con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, segundos después siguió a la judía.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de la misma manera. En la escuela Rachel y Quinn no podían evitar el mirarse la una a la otra, no podían negarlo más, ambas sentían algo por la otra, aunque nunca se lo declararon. Al terminar las clases cada una iba a su casa, Rachel en ocasiones se iba acompañada de Brenda, quien casi siempre se quejaba de que la morena ya no pasaba tiempo con ella. Quinn por su lado, se iba acompañada de Santana y Brittany, ambas aun no sabían en donde pasaba su amiga las tardes. Después de dejar a sus respectivas amigas, la rubia pasaba por Rachel y de ahí se iban al parque.

Pasadas tres semanas Rachel tomo el valor de recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Quinn mientras esta le leía. Apartir de ese momento, esa acción se hizo una costumbre, la rubia también lo hacía cuando Rachel cantaba. Durante poco más de un mes eso era lo que hacían. Y cada vez eran menos discretas acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Oye, ya es el colmo –comento Brenda después de que Rachel rechazara su invitación a su casa por enésima vez- ya nunca sales conmigo. ¿Te hice algo?

-No Brenda –respondió la judía mientras dejaba sus libros en el casillero- Si eso fuera no te hablaría tampoco aquí. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupada con las tareas, y mis prácticas. Perdona.

-No Berry, en verdad no se vale.

Quinn pasaba por ahí con su par de amigas cuando volteo a ver a las de chicas que parecían discutir. Se acercó un poco más para oír.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien de tus reclamos Brenda. ¿Te vas conmigo o te vas sola?

-¿Qué te sucede Rach? –la rubia sintió un poco de celos al escucharla llamar de esa manera a Rachel- Últimamente estas más rara.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. Entonces ¿Te vas o te quedas?

-Ay Rach, ni quien te entienda. Me voy contigo.

Quinn decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Hola Rach –Saludo a la morena, y sonrió al ver la cara de Brenda.

-Hola Q –la judía estaba un poco sorprendida, ellas casi no se hablaban dentro de la escuela- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, mira –le ofreció una hoja con una convocatoria en ella- Se abrió de nuevo el Club Glee. Quería saber si te inscribirás.

-¡¿Es enserio?! Eso es genial. Sin dudarlo entrare. ¿Tú lo harás?

-Ahora sí. ¿Entonces te quedaras? Hoy son las audiciones.

-¿Hoy? Es que iba a ir a dejar a Brenda a su casa?... –la frase de Rachel termino en pregunta al ver el rostro de la rubia- Pero puedo...

-¡Ohh no Berry! Eso sí que no. No me volverás a plantar.

-Pero Brenda. Debes de entender que esto es muy importante para mí. No te pongas así.

-Perdón Rach es solo que…

-Te dijo que no te metas –la interrumpió Quinn, no pudo soportar- así que no te metas. ¿Vienes Berry?

Rachel dudo un poco: -Claro. Nos vemos Brenda –se despidió de su amiga y siguió a la rubia al auditorio- ¿Estas molesta por algo? –le pregunto cuando ya estaban solas.

-No, ¿lo dices por cómo le hable a tu amiguita? Pues ¿no escuchaste como te hablo?

-Sí, pero… Olvídalo. Y ¿Cómo es que ahora aceptaras entrar en un club así?

-Bueno, creo que si estás ahí conmigo… Tal vez sea más fácil. Como lo hacemos cada tarde.

Al llegar al auditorio varios chicos ya estaban ahí. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie y Puck estaban ahí así que en cuanto llego, Rachel fue a saludarlos a todos. De otro lado del auditorio se encontraban Finn, Mike, Santana y Brittany quienes se habían adelantado, así que Quinn fue con ellos. Había más estudiantes, pero ninguna de las dos los conocía.

Momentos después llego el profesor Schuester con la consejera Pillsbury. Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron las audiciones. Uno a uno todos los aspirantes pasaron, en ocasiones los detenían a la mitad de canción. Cuando una chica llamada Marley termino, era turno de Rachel así que Quinn le deseo suerte y subió al escenario. Decidió cantar On my own, pues le gustaba demasiado esa canción. Al terminar muchos de los presentes aplaudieron, Rachel hizo un par de reverencias y dejo el escenario para permitir que Quinn hiciera su acto. La rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez que cantaba frente a más de una persona, y comenzó a dudar hasta que miro a la morena y comenzó. Eligio Never Can Say Goodbye pues le gustaba mucho Michael Jackson. Al terminar también recibió aplausos pero los más sonoros eran los de Rachel. Se quedaron a ver las audiciones faltantes, Mike que era el mejor amigo de Quinn, fue el único que no audicionó con una canción ya que él no era un buen cantante sino que decidió bailar, eso impresiono mucho al señor Schue.

Cuando todo termino ambos profesores le dijeron que la lista del Club Glee estarían mañana por la tarde, ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron esta vez las dos se fueron en el coche de Rachel. Fueron directamente al parque y en esta ocasión no dejaron de hablar acerca del Club pues ambas estaban entusiasmadas. Cuando cayó la noche la morena decidió llevar a Quinn a su casa. Cuando estaban frente a ella se quedaron un momento calladas, no querían despedirse.

-Rachel… mañana no quiero ir al parque.

-¿Qué? –eso le dolió a Rachel, significaba que la rubia se había cansado de ella- ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial… en si está en el parque, pero está escondido. ¿Vendrás?

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres asesinarme? –bromeo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Obvio no. Solo dime, ¿Vienes o no?

-Claro. ¿A la hora de siempre?

-Sí. Te veo mañana –Quinn beso a Rachel en la comisura de los labios y salió rápidamente del auto.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida. Fue a su casa, saludo a sus padres y les conto acerca del Club Glee, ellos la felicitaron y le aseguraron que ella estaría en él. Con los nervios al tope, la judía se despidió y se fue a la cama, esperando la hora en que se encontraría con Quinn de nuevo.

**Hasta aquí se queda el capítulo. Es algo largo por queme emocione al escribirlo y no pude detenerme. También porque no quiero gastar muchos capítulos en esto. El poema es "Tu tienes lo que busco " de Jaime Sabines. **

**Como siempre gracias por leer. Preguntas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**********FLASHBACK*********

El tiempo de clases había pasado sin ninguna novedad para las chicas… Berry no podía con los nervios pues aparte de la espera para estar con Quinn, hoy sabría si se quedaría en el Club Glee. Para la hora del almuerzo Brenda no se había mostrado por ningún lado, eso sorprendió a Rachel pero no le dio importancia, ya la vería en la clase de Química, que por cierto también compartía con la rubia. Ll ego a la cafetería, paso por su almuerzo y tomo asiento en su mesa habitual. Con la mirada busco a Quinn pero no la encontró por ningún lado, lo cual le extraño pues siempre llegaba antes que ella.

La mañana de Quinn había sido normal, estaba nerviosa también y esperaba que todo saliera como lo deseaba. Cuando era la hora de almorzar pasó por su casillero y ahí se topó con Finn:

-Hola Q, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Finn –lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla- Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien. Oye me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo el viernes al cine. Podríamos pasar a cenar.

-Ohh –en varias ocasiones había salido con el chico pero nunca funciono para ella- No creo que sea posible. Tengo muchos pendientes, no me queda mucho tiempo libre –mintió.

-Bueno, al menos promete que lo vas a pensar.

-Si lo pensare. Te lo prometo –observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que iba diez minutos atrasada- Pero ya debo irme, en verdad tengo hambre.

-Pues vamos, yo igual tengo hambre.

Caminaron juntos a la cafetería mientras platicaban del siguiente juego que sería pronto. Cuando atravesaron la puerta Lucy dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Rachel y la encontró sola, cosa que le sorprendió pues Brenda siempre estaba pegada a su morena. Mientras caminaba a su mesa no quitaba la vista de la judía esperando que volteara a verla como cada día. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que Berry ya la había visto al entrar y se enceló un poco al saber que estaba acompañada por Finn. Ella sabía que la tenía sentimientos por su rubia, Puck se lo había dicho, últimamente ellos dos habían estado muy juntos y ahora que Puck fue aceptado en el equipo serían inseparables.

En cuanto sonó la campana para regresar a clases ambas chicas se dirigieron, cada quien por su parte, a su clase. Al llegar Rachel se sentó en su mesa y le preocupaba el que Brenda aun no llegara. Quinn entró acompañada de Santana y Britt, esas dos siempre parecían absortas de lo que pasaba fuera. Cuando la profesora arribó al salón la morena se convenció de que su compañera no había asistido a la escuela, y esperaba no fuera por su culpa.

-Chicos –la maestra comenzó la clase- hoy haremos practica así que tomen sus batas de la bodega y en el estante hay bandejas con sus instrumentos. Señorita Berry, ¿en dónde está su compañera?

-No vino hoy profesora.

-Bueno, entonces…. Fabray ¿Y el suyo?

-Tuvo que ir a la enfermería, se lastimo durante la práctica. La enfermera Collins dijo que le traería su incapacidad.

-Esa señora, siempre olvidadiza. Hágame el favor de juntarse con Berry para la práctica.

-Será un placer –Quinn no podía creer la suerte que tenía, pero comenzó a dudar de que la morena pensara lo mismo, se veía muy molesta- Hola Rach.

-Hola –la judía no podía esconder sus celos.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, tal vez debas preguntarle a Finn –dicho eso la diva se levantó por el material y la bata de ambas, pues a pesar de estar un poco enojada no se le quitaba la generosidad- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias… creo. ¿Estas molesta?

-No.

-Vamos Berry. Te conozco, dime que te tiene tan enojada –la maestra había comenzado a explicar lo que debían hacer.

-Hoy llegaste tarde al almuerzo. Estabas con Finn.

-Bueno si, pero solo hablábamos del partido que está a unas pocas semanas de llevarse a cabo.

-Ajá –Rachel había comenzado a escribir las instrucciones, ignorando a Quinn.

-Ohh –de inmediato supo que estaba celosa pero no comento nada al respecto, así que solo decidió arreglarlo- Sabes que hubiera preferido estar contigo en la cafetería.

-Lo sé –lo que había dicho funciono, pues a la morena el enojo se le fue rápidamente- Perdona, es que creí que no habías venido y que me habías dejado plantada.

-Nunca te dejaría plantada. Ahora debemos apurarnos o nos cambiaran, y es una suerte que nos pusieran juntas…. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está tu amiga?

-No lo sé, no vino en todo el día. Pero ya, debemos hacer el trabajo.

Durante toda la clase no dejaron de lanzarse miradas, en cuanto terminó, ambas se despidieron ya que la siguiente clase no les tocaba juntas. Pero quedaron de verse mas tarde para revisar la lista juntas. Cuando llego la hora ambas se encontraron frente a la pizarra en la cual Mr. Schue colocaría la lista.

Cuando vieron a ambos profesores acercarse con la hoja en las manos, la mayoría de los chicos que habían audicionado estaban cerca. El maestro coloco la lista y se alejo esperando a que los chicos se acercaran a ver, Rachel y Quinn esperaron a que pasaran, pues no querían estar metidas entre tanto empujón. Mercedes junto con Kurt fueron los primeros en acercarse y los vieron festejar porque ambos se habían quedado, al igual que Tina y Artie. Igualmente vieron a muchos chicos alejarse decepcionados. Era el momento de que las chicas se acercaran y así lo hicieron, Rachel busco su nombre y lo encontró rápidamente pero no festejo, no lo haría hasta saber que su rubia también está dentro, se preocupó un poco al notar que Fabray no encontraba su nombre pero lo hizo, ambas se abrazaron y felicitaron. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ver que otros nombres había.

Decidieron irse ya, no aguantaban el no estar solas. Primero pasaron al baño a cambiarse de ropa y después ambas se fueron en el coche de Quinn ya que Rachel no llevo el suyo por petición de Lucy pues ella le dijo que se irían directamente al lugar en donde había planeado que fueran. Al llegar al parque, se estacionaron y bajaron del coche, caminaron un buen rato, el parque en verdad era extenso, pasaron a través de una cortina de enredaderas que daba a un pequeño túnel y siguieron caminando. Rachel noto que iban descendiendo. Al llegar al extremo del mismo, Quinn se volteo hacia la morena y le dijo:

-Tapate los ojos con esto –le ofreció el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo ¿sí? –y le ofreció su pañuelo de nuevo.

-Está bien –Y lo acepto. Se lo puso en los ojos pero podía oler el aroma a durazno que ya le era tan conocido pero nunca se cansaba de él.

Fabray comenzó a dirigirla, la judía no tenía idea de por donde la llevaba pero de todos modos se dejó llevar. De la nada la rubia se detuvo y le quito el pañuelo. Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos se topó con un pequeño prado. Era hermoso parecía como un cráter ya que se extendía un poco colina abajo, está rodeado de árboles de cerezo y tenía un pequeño lago en él. El pasto era tan verde y floreado que por un momento la morena no creyó que fuera real.

-Ohh Quinn este lugar es hermoso.

-¿Te gusta? Una vez lo encontré en mis caminatas por aquí. Nunca he visto a personas el entrar aquí.

-Me encanta, parece tan irreal.

-Bueno, ahora ven –el tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia un pequeño tronco, Lucy metió la mano en él y saco una manta- La traje una ocasión y decidí esconderla aquí, para evitar cargarla cada vez que viniera –explicó.

Siguieron avanzando ahora hacia el lago, la rubia se detuvo y puso la manta sobre el pasto. Se sentó e invito a Rachel a sentarse con ella. La morena no había emitido palabra, todos esos detalles por parte de Fabray la tenían sorprendida. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos calladas y escuchando solo el sonido de la naturaleza que las rodeaba. Y de la nada comenzaron a platicar sobre nada en particular. Pasadas un par de horas Quinn decidió que era momento de llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de lo que había planeado así que busco su bolso y saco su libreta, colocándola al lado de ella se dirigió a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno Rachel, te traje aquí porque quiero decirte algo. No, espera, escucha –dijo al ver que la morena iba a decirle algo- Me gustas Berry, me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi. Mira sé que fui muy mala contigo y de verdad lo lamento. Por mucho tiempo trate de ocultar esto que siento por ti, pero no puedo hacerlo más. Es por eso que te invite ese día al parque. No soportaba la idea de que estuvieras cerca de Brenda. No soportaba que ella fuera la que disfrutara tu presencia y tus pláticas, que ella fuera quien te escuchara reír o que ella oliera tu perfume cada vez que te abrazaba. Esto no es fácil pero quería que lo supieras y si tú no sientes lo mismo no te culpare si te vas.

En ese momento la judía se levantó, acción que hizo que a Quinn se le escapara una lágrima, pero la morena no se había levantado para irse sino para acercarse más a ella. Al tenerla de frente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Al sentir sus labios, Quinn respondió al beso. Al cual ambas se entregaron por completo, dejaron que sus sentimientos hablaran en el, pues ambas lo habían esperado desde tiempo atrás. Al separarse, ambas tardaron abrir los ojos y cuando lo hicieron la primera en hablar fue Rachel.

-Tú también me gustas Fabray. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber esto. Me refiero a que creí que nunca pasaría algo más que una amistad entre nosotros, y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Pero ahora que sé que tú también sientes algo por mí me permite decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Los momentos que hemos pasado en estas semanas han sido los mejores de mi vida. Y no me importa que había pasado antes, lo que me interesa es el presente y por ahora me hace súper feliz. Y te lo he dicho una y otra vez pero estoy dispuesta a repetirlo: yo no tengo ni he querido algo con Brenda, siempre ha sido contigo, siempre.

Durante su pequeña revelación a ambas chicas se les habían escapado un par de lágrimas, pero no podían borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros, pues no podían creer que por fin se habían declarado la una con la otra.

-No sabes cuánto desee que me dijeras eso Rach. Ahora quiero que me respondas… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, si si –Berry se aventó a las brazos de su rubia y siguió besándola pues era más feliz que nunca. Al separarse siguieron hablando sobre ellas.

-No sabes lo difícil que fue el decirte todo eso Berry –comenzó Quinn sin soltar la mano de su ahora novia- Desde que te vi me pareciste muy interesante, pero no podía dejar que alguien lo supiera… es por eso que te molestaba tanto. Pero después de la escuela iba al parque para verte.

-Jajá entonces no ibas a caminar.

-Sí, lo hacía, pero en cuanto me di cuenta que tú siempre estabas ahí, decidí que ya no caminaría sino que solo me quedaría viéndote… Suena acosador ¿no? –dijo un poco apenada y se recostó sobre el regazo de la morena.

-Un poco… -contestó mientras recorría con sus dedos el cabello de su chica- Conmigo fue diferente, bueno desde que te vi me dije a mi misma que eras muy hermosa, y aun me lo digo, pero me costó trabajo aceptar el hecho de que sentía algo por ti, pues me tratabas muy mal. Y el día que me invitaste al parque, me emocione al saber que te habías fijado aunque sea un poco en mi –término con una sonrisa.

-También para mí fue difícil, no lo niego. No podía creer que estaba sintiendo esto por una chica, ¡una chica!, y trate de sacarte de mi cabeza en muchas ocasiones, pero sin éxito, así que decidí que era tiempo de que aceptara que sentía algo por ti.

-Y me alegro de que lo hicieras –se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Te tengo algo… Es común entre nosotras, pero quería que los escucharas –dijo mientras abría su cuaderno.

-¿Es un poema?

-Sí, este es el segundo que escribo inspirada en ti.

-¿El segundo? –pregunta Berry

-Sí, recuerdas el primero que te leí, lo escribí pensando en ti. Bueno deja lo leo:

Cuando uno se enamora las cuadrillas  
del tiempo hacen escala en el olvido,  
la desdicha se llena de milagros,  
el miedo se convierte en osadía  
y la muerte no sale de su cueva.  
Enamorarse es un presagio gratis,  
una ventana abierta al árbol nuevo,  
una proeza de los sentimientos,  
una bonanza casi insoportable,  
y un ejercicio contra el infortunio.  
Por el contrario desenamorarse  
es ver el cuerpo como es y no  
como la otra mirada lo inventaba,  
es regresar más pobre al viejo enigma  
y dar con la tristeza en el espejo.

-Es hermoso, como siempre. No sabes lo que se siente el saber que has pensado en mí.

-Todo el tiempo estas en mi cabeza. Lo quiera o no.

Pasaron toda la tarde entre pláticas y besos, y ahora menos que nunca querían separarse, pero ya era un poco tarde y debían regresar a su casa.

-¿En verdad tenemos que irnos? –comento Rachel.

-Aunque no quiera, sí, tenemos que irnos. Anda levantate. Mañana vendremos si quieres.

-Si me dices eso entonces, vámonos.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano hacia el coche. Una vez dentro, Quinn arranco y se dirigió a casa de Berry. Pero ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que encontrarían ahí. Brenda estaba sentada en el porche, y se levantó en cuanto vio el coche de la rubia. Y se sintió morir cuando vio a Rachel bajar de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Brenda?

-Pues… yo quería venir a verte. Explicarte por qué no fui a la escuela y decirte algo. Dime, ¿es con Quinn con quien has pasado las tardes estas últimas semanadas?

-Eso no te incumbe Bren, ¿Qué querías decirme? –en ese momento Quinn salió del coche con la mochila de su novia en la mano.

-Es algo privado. Y claro que me incumbe. Me has dejado plantada en demasiadas ocasiones por ¿_esta?_

-Mira muchachita… -Fabray había comenzado a gritarle cuando Rachel intervino.

-No Quinn, no importa. –Se dirigió a Brenda- Y si tanto quieres saber, sí, me he pasado estas semanas con ella. ¿Algo más?

-Rach… ¿podemos hablar a solas? –el tono de la chica sonaba decaído.

-Sí, claro que sí. Espera –giro hacia su chica y le susurro- Será mejor que te vea mañana ¿sí?

-Pero ¿por qué Berry? ¿Enserio vas a hablar con ella?

-Si Q, antes que nada ella es mi amiga. Te veo mañana –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien. Mañana te veo, ¿paso por ti?

-Claro. ¡Oye! –le grito mientras la alcanzaba y le susurró al oído- Te quiero –se volteo y se dirigió a su casa. Entro e invito a su amiga a pasar. Ambas se sentaron en la sala.- Ahora si Bren, ¿Qué pasa?

-Rachel necesito decirte algo, no me importa que pase… -ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando le planto un beso. Eso tomo por sorpresa a la morena, no se lo esperaba, en cuanto pudo se alejó de ella.

-No Brenda, eso no está bien.

-¿Por qué? Rach, tú me gustas y mucho.

-Ay no, mira Bren yo te quiero ¿sí? Siempre has estado conmigo, pero… no siento lo mismo que tú. Para mi eres una gran amiga. Y solo eso.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Sabes qué? Esto fue una muy mala idea –Brenda tomo sus cosas y se fue, antes de permitirle a la diva emitir alguna palabra.

Berry solo se quedó sentada con la cara entre las manos, hacia unas horas estaba soltera y ahora ya había recibido dos declaraciones y una no había terminado muy bien. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que Brenda saliera lastimada pero no podía darle esperanzas, su cariño pertenecía a Quinn y solo a ella. Sus padres llegaron unos minutos más tarde, todos cenaron juntos, Rachel les dio la noticia de que estaba dentro del Club Glee, pero se contuvo a contarles sobre su nuevo noviazgo, pues no creí que fuera buena idea. Terminando la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Berry se dio una ducha y se acostó, contando los minutos restantes para ver a su novia de nuevo.

Quinn por su parte estaba algo preocupada cuando llego a su casa pues no se le ocurría que era lo que Brenda tenía que hablar con su chica. Pero sabía que mañana Rachel le contaría todo. En cuanto entro su madre se acercó a ella y le pregunto si quería cenar, ella se negó pues su padre no se encontraba y eso la puso de peor humor, subió a su cuarto y tomo un tranquilo baño antes de acostarse. Sentía que todo lo que había pasad hoy era mentira, pero no lo era. En verdad le había declarado sus sentimientos a Rachel y por fin era su novia. Quería que la noche pasara rápido para estar de nuevo a su lado.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.  
Pues ¡Ya son pareja! El poema es "Enamorarse y no" de Mario Benedetti.  
Quiero agradecerles sus cometarios les juro que por mínimo que sea nos sube el ánimo muchísimo.  
Como siempre gracias por leer. Preguntas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

*********FLASBACK*********

Eran las 6:30am y Rachel estaba desayunando un plato de cereales mientras veía las noticias, en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta pues creía que era alguno de sus padres que había olvidado algo pero estaba equivocada. Al abrir Quinn estaba parada en el porche.

-Hola, perdón si llegue muy temprano pero no aguantaba las ganas de verte –inmediatamente le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Esta perfecto. Yo te extrañaba igual. Pasa. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Te aceptare un plato de cereal igual. Es que por las prisas no tome nada.

-Claro, toma asiento en el sillón, en un momento te llevo tu plato.

-No, me quedare aquí si no te molesta.

-Bueno, aquí tienes –le entrego un bowl de cereal y se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?

-Perfectamente –de repente recordó lo que iba a preguntarle a su novia- Oye Rach, si no es indiscreción… ¿sobre qué quería hablar Brenda contigo ayer?

-Pues, solo… ella… -Rachel no se había puesto a pensar que le diría- Okay, voy a decirte la verdad pero necesito que me prometas que no te enojaras o harás algo exagerado ¿sí?

-Mejor dime Berry, me estas espantando.

-Pues, nos sentamos y ella estaba hablando y de la nada… me beso –la cara de Quinn cambio de curiosidad a enojo en cuestión de milisegundos- No espera. Le dije que yo solo la veía como una amiga y que nunca podría pasar algo entre nosotras. Y se fue.

Fabray no podía aguantar el coraje, tenía planeadas muchísimas cosas para hacerle a la idiota esa. Pero recordó lo que le había prometido a su novia y se calmó un poco.

-Sabía que ella quería algo contigo. Yo lo sabía –dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, pero eso no importa, ahora solo te pertenezco a ti –le dio un pequeño beso- Ahora debemos irnos, se nos hará un poco tarde –la rubia asintió y ambas tomaron sus cosas, subieron al coche de Quinn y se encaminaron a la escuela.

Todo el día pasó sin más contratiempos… Solo otra invitación de Finn, pero no hubo rastros de Brenda sino hasta dos días después. Pasaron 2 semanas antes de que Fabray les confesara a sus amigas que salía con Rachel.

-¿Con la hobbit? ¿Enserio Fabray? –Santana no podía creerlo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices López, yo no te he criticado sobre en quien tienes los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la voz de la latina sonó alterada.

-A Sebastián, es guapo sí, pero es un patán.

-Bueno, yo no me meto –San se encontraba mucho más tranquila- es tu pareja después de todo.

-A mí me parece genial Q –Brittany en verdad sonaba sincera- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias Britt, ahora debemos seguir practicando –las tres chicas se levantaron del piso y continuaron con su actividad.

Rachel por su parte ya se lo había contado a sus padres y a Noah y los tres se lo tomaron muy bien. Pero ambas chicas les pidieron a los que ya sabían que por favor no dijeran nada pues aun no sabían cómo harían saber su relación a las demás personas y mucho menos sabían cómo decírselo a los Fabray. Pero por ahora eso no les importaba mucho, ellas seguían felices con su romance. Pasaban todos los días juntas excepto los domingos, y cada vez hacían algo diferente a lo del día anterior. En ocasiones iban a su prado, al cine o se quedaban en casa de alguna. Para ellas el lugar no importaba, con que estuvieran juntas les bastaba.

Llevando 2 meses de relación las chicas querían decirles ya a todos que estaban saliendo, pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo _¿Qué dirán? ¿Qué pensaran mis padres? ¿Y qué tal que todo empeora? _Así que nunca lograban hacerlo. Una mañana estaba Quinn en un descanso de su práctica y se acercó a las gradas, ahí sentada se encontraba su hermosa novia. Se sentó junto a ella y no pudo evitar tomar su mano. No les importo que todo el mundo las viera, en su mundo solo estaban ellas dos. Finn se acercó y alejo a Quinn de su chica.

-¿Quinn? ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué Finn? –la voz de la rubia sonaba irritada

-Sobre algo ¿Puedes?

-Sí, claro. Permíteme Rach –a regañadientes soltó la mano de su chica- ¿Qué pasa Finn?

-Quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo y Puck a cenar, Noah llevara a una chica y pues…

-No Finn –lo interrumpió- Esto lo hemos pasado por demasiadas ocasiones… Yo no quiero nada contigo.

-¿Pero por qué Quinn? Creo que nunca te he hecho algo malo. Al contrario siempre te he tratado bien y yo no…

-¡Porque estoy saliendo con Rachel! –Lucy ya se había cansado y estalló. En cuando lo hizo se arrepintió ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

-¡No puede ser! –El chico se había tardado en reaccionar- ¿Es por eso? Eres… ¡No! –Finn se alejó aventando todo lo que veía a su paso. Cuando Quinn se giró, su novia ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡Perdóname! No sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer… -la rubia ya había comenzado a llorar.

-Tranquila Quinn. Tranquila –Rachel la abrazo y paso sus manos por su cabello- Todo va a estar bien. Solo hay que dejar que se calme.

-¡Pero podría contarle a todo el mundo!

-Solo hay que hablar con él. Pero los dos deben estar más tranquilos. Ahora continúa con tu entrenamiento ¿sí?

La rubia se calmó un poco y regreso a sus rutinas, después de eso ambas se fueron a sus respectivas clases y al terminar la escuela las dos fueron a la cancha pues Noah les había dicho que ahí se encontraba Finn. Y así era, estaba practicando lanzamientos junto al chico nuevo, Sam. Las chicas se sentaron en las gradas de nuevo y esperaron a que el chico quisiera hablar con ellas. Después de 20 minutos por fin se acercó.

-Finn yo quería… -Quinn había comenzado a hablar pero el chico la callo con un gesto de mano.

-No Quinn. Déjame hablar ¿sí? Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió, me tomo por sorpresa, no estaba preparado para eso. Al contrario, me había dicho a mí mismo que haría lo que fuera por que estuvieras conmigo –la mirada del Quarterback se entristeció- Pero no sabía que estaba en desventaja pues tú ya tenías a quien entregarle tu cariño –les sonrió a ambas chicas- Y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, quiero que me permitas estar contigo pero como un amigo, un amigo en quien puedas confiar. Y en mi opinión creo que deberías decir lo que eres abiertamente, no esperes a que todo empeore.

Ni Quinn ni Rachel sabían que decir, se habían preparado para gritos, lágrimas y demás, pero no para esto. La primera acción de la rubia fue abrazar al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias Finn, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí –Hudson le devolvió el abrazo. Al que la morena se unió.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? –preguntó.

-Perfectamente -contesto Berry.

Después de estar alrededor de una hora en el coche frente a la casa de Quinn, las chicas habían decidido que esa tarde le contarían todo a los padres de la rubia.

-¿Estas segura amor? –pregunto por Berry por última vez.

-Si –apretó la mano de su novia- vamos.

Entraron a la casa y lo que encontraron nunca se lo hubieran imaginado. Brenda estaba sentada en un sofá frente a los señores Fabray y no tenían buena cara.

-¿Brenda? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Vino a hablar con nosotros –contestó Russel- ¿Eso es todo señorita? –La chica que estaba sentada asintió y se fue –Toma asiento Quinn.

-¿A que vino esa…? –Pregunto la rubia

-A contarnos algo de lo que tú no tuviste el valor.

-Papa déjame te explico…

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que es bonito enterarse que tu hija es… _una enferma? _

-No papa, tú no sabes. Yo no quería pero… en verdad amo a Rachel y… -Lucy no pudo terminar pues su padre le dio una gran cachetada. Y rápidamente Rachel intervino.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué demonios le sucede? No la toque.

-¡Tú no te metas! Solo viniste a llenar a mi hija con tus ideas. Sabía que el tener unos padres gay te había enfermado igual.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? –La morena estaba consternada por lo que el señor acaba de decirle- ¿Sabe qué? Ni siquiera voy a discutir con usted, gente como usted es por la cual personas como Quinn y yo no podemos estar en paz.

Otro golpe, pero en esta ocasión a la cara de Rachel, quien sintió como reventaba su labio. Quinn corrió rápidamente a ayudar a su novia. Entre gritos pidió ayuda a su madre que solo estaba alejada con un mirada de terror. Russell se disponía a seguir golpeando a su hija cuando Judith intervino.

-¡No Russel! ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija!

-¿Qué? Quítate mujer, no me importaría educarte a ti también.

-¡Te dije que no! –La señora le dio uno de sus mejores golpes- ¡Ahora lárgate! No te quiero cerca no de mí, ni de mi hija.

-¿Estás loca? –El tipo se levantó- No puedes salir adelante sin mí. Eres una mantenida.

-Eso ya lo veré yo. Ahora vete, vete antes de que le llame a la policía.

Dicho esto el señor Fabray tomo las llaves de su coche y se fue, rápidamente Judith se acercó a su hija y a su novia. Las ayudo a levantarse y a curar sus heridas. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguna hablo, sino hasta que las chicas, ya curadas, limpiaron todo, la señora Fabray se acercó a ellas.

-Yo lamento lo que sucedió. De verdad.

-No te preocupes mamá tu no sabías lo que pasaría.

-Fue mi culpa, esa chica Brenda no me había dado buena espina y de todos modos la deje pasar, pero en cuanto comenzó a decirnos a que había venido, trate de que se fuera pero tu padre no me dejo. Lo siento, no quería que te lastimara.

-No te preocupes Judith –Rachel comenzó a hablar- Ahora lo importantes es que estamos bien.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer mamá? Lo acabas de echar.

-Pues… sepárame. No quiero vivir más así, tu padre nunca supo apreciarnos. Lo mejor será que este lejos de nosotras. ¿No lo crees Quinny?

-Claro mamá, a pesar de que era mi padre siempre me pregunté porque lo aguantabas después de todo lo que te hizo, incluyendo el engaño.

-¿Sabes qué? No hay que hablar más sobre eso… Mejor háblenme sobre ustedes…

Durante toda la tarde ambas chicas relataron su historia a la señora Fabray, habían esperado tanto este momento. Cuando terminaron su relato esperaron la reacción de la mujer.

-No te voy a mentir hija. En verdad me sorprende esto, y aun no lo digiero del todo pero no pienso interponerme en tu felicidad. Eres una chica inteligente y madura, sé que sabes elegir lo que te conviene y lo que quieres, y si eso es esta muchacha –señaló a la morena- entonces bienvenidas sean –terminando de decir eso, dio un gran abrazo a ambas y un par de besos a su hija.

-Gracias mamá, yo sé que debe ser difícil para ti, y quiero que sepas que agradezco todo lo que me acabas de decir… Yo tenía mucho miedo del como reaccionarias… Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer Q, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, corregirte cuando sea necesario. Pero sobre todo estoy aquí para amarte, no importa las decisiones que tomes –Lo que Judith acababa de decir de verdad lo sentía, pero aun una parte de ella aun no terminaba de procesar todo.

Cuando ya era muy tarde Berry se despidió de ambas rubias y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de su novia que la acompaño hasta el auto, se dieron un tierno beso y Rachel partió hacia su casa a descansar de un atareado día. Pero no podía ignorar la felicidad que tenía pues al fin ella y Quinn eran libres de quererse sin importarles si se enteraban o no. Al llegar, saludo a sus padres y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado. Ambos estaban felices y a la vez alarmados por los golpes que tenía su hija, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien y se fue a la cama. No hubo más emociones esa noche.

Al siguiente día Berry despertó muy temprano, se arregló y fue hacia la casa de su novia. Toco la puerta y fue recibida por una recién bañada Quinn, que se sorprendió de ver a la morena tan temprano en su casa pero estaba feliz por eso. Rápidamente subieron a la habitación en donde la rubia termino de alistarse, tomaron un breve desayuno y se dirigieron a la escuela.

-Quinn –la chica volteo después de que se apagara el coche- sobre Brenda… Yo no quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte ¿sí?

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¿La estas defendiendo Berry? ¿Debo recordarte lo que hizo y el por qué lo hizo?

-Por eso mismo amor, no sé cuáles fueron sus verdaderas intenciones. La conozco y sé que se dejó llevar por el coraje. ¿En verdad requieres dar la satisfacción de ver que te dañó?

-No –contesto un Lucy más calmada- no quiero.

-Ahí está. Mírame –Rachel tomo la barbilla de su chica y la levanto hasta que sus miradas se encontraran- Estamos juntas y eso es lo importante. Te quiero y mucho. Ahora, ¿lista para lo que viene?

-Más que lista –contesto Fabray después de unos segundos- Vamos.

Ambas salieron del coche y por primera vez en la escuela, se tomaron las manos. Uno que otro estudiante las miraba pero no tantos como las chicas temían. Ambas pasaron a sus casilleros para tomar sus respectivos libros y se dirigieron a la clase de la morena, que por cierto compartía con Brenda, y al despedirse no temieron en hacerlo con un pequeño beso. Ahora si todos los chicos dentro de la clase y en los pasillos las miraron. Un pequeño arrepentimiento cubrió a la rubia pero rápidamente desapareció, soltó la mano de su novia y después de un guiño se dirigió a su clase sin importarle cuantas personas la miraban, por fin sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Rachel por su parte entro a su clase un poco intimidada por todas las miradas. Observo a Brenda que estaba sentada en la mesa que compartían y durante un segundo consideró el ir a sentarse con ella pero después de reflexionarlo un poco decidió que no era buena idea y tomo asiento en la primera mesa que vio, por suerte no había nadie más en ella pero antes de que comenzara la clase, una chica que al parecer no sabía la nueva noticia, acompaño a la morena en la mesa.

A la hora del almuerzo toda la escuela sabía acerca de la nueva pareja del momento. Berry fue por su chica al campo pues le tocaba práctica. En cuanto la vio se dirigió a ella y le dio un beso. Finn que se dirigía a las duchas las vio y sonrió para sí, Puck también las vio, abrazo a ambas y las felicitó. Los tres entraron a la cafetería y como había pasado durante la mayoría del día, toda la cafetería volteo a ver a las chicas, Santana & Brittany estaban sentadas en una mesa apartadas de la demás porristas a petición de Quinn. Cuando las vieron entrar las llamaron hacia donde ellas estaban y los cinco se sentaron a almorzar. Para el final del día la mayoría de los chicos habían dejado de mirarlas, lo que hizo que las muchachas se sintieran mejor.

Las dos chicas entraron juntas al Glee Club y al llegar el Sr. Schue pidieron la palabra y frente a todos hicieron pública su relación, aunque para esa hora ya todos lo sabían, pero eso no evito que se emocionaran y las felicitaran, después de eso salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a su pequeño lugar para tener un poco de privacidad y celebrar su recién oficial noviazgo.

Un par de meses después Brittany & Santana siguieron los pasos de sus amigas y dijeron abiertamente que ambas estaban saliendo. Las Faberry las felicitaron al igual que todo el Club Glee y aprovecharon que era San Valentín para celebrar en la fiesta se Sugar en Breadstix. Cuando faltaban pocos meses para terminar el primer año en la secundaria, Brenda se atrevió a hablar con las chicas. Quinn aún no olvidaba lo que ella había hecho, pero después de platicarlo con su novia decidieron dejarlo pasar y perdonar a la chica. Cuando lo hicieron, Brenda les anuncio que se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar, pues no podía aguantar el quedarse ahí, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Durante todo el siguiente año las cuatro chicas reforzaron su amistad y no podían negar que estaban verdaderamente felices. Pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron de su tiempo en secundaria el mejor de su vida, incluso el par de competencias que New Directions habían perdido, pero sabían que en el próximo año les iría mejor, tenía que serlo pues era el último para muchos de ellos.

Antes de terminar el segundo año, el Sr. Schue anunció su próximo matrimonio con la Srita. Pillsbury, todos estaban verdaderamente felices, ellos eran tal para cual. Rachel podía notar que su novia se encontraba un poco extraña y pensativa esos últimos días, decidió no darle importancia pues en varias ocasiones su exageración le había causado muchos problemas con su rubia, pero no podía negar que tenía un gran presentimiento. Y deseó que fuera uno bueno.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**Primero, ¿Qué les pareció lo que les dijo Finn? Decidí que no quería representarlo como un antagonista. Siempre imagine que si hubiera existido Faberry en la serie él las hubiera apoyado como lo hizo con Santana.**

**Segundo, me disculpo si algunos(as) sienten que la historia va demasiado rápida, pero quiero dejar el romance y el poco de drama que tengo planeado para "el presente" de la historia.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer. Ya saben que preguntas, sugerencias o comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Bueno chicos eso es todo – con esas palabras el profesor Schuester dio por terminado el Club Glee por esa tarde.

Aquel había sido uno de los mejores días pues festejaban el hecho de que habían ganado las locales, así que todo New Directions habían quedado de hacer una pequeña reunión en casa de Tina pues su padres no iban a estar. Y así lo hicieron, quedaron de llegar todos a las 7:00pm. Solo Rachel, Quinn y Mercedes se fueron directamente con Tina pues querían ayudarla en todo lo que se pudiera. Los demás chicos llegaron a la hora acordada y se la pasaron muy bien. Eran poco más de las 12:00am cuando Fabray decidió que quería irse buscó a su novia y se fueron.

El tiempo estaba pasando y el momento de recibir las respuestas de Universidades estaba cerca. Quinn había decidido estudiar Danza en una Academia en NY pues su Rachel estudiaría en NYADA al igual que Kurt. Finn y Puck habían recibido una beca deportiva de una universidad así que solo les quedaba sacar buenas calificaciones, Mike también había recibido una beca pero en la Academia de Danza de Joffrey, Santana aun no decidía que hacer con su vida al igual que Brittany. Durante las tres semanas próximas uno a uno recibía sus cartas, la mayoría fueron aceptados, menos Fabray.

-No lo puedo creer –Quinn sonaba muy decepcionada- Tendré que quedarme en Ohio.

-No… Oye… -Berry se sentó en la cama junto a la rubia- No quiero que te desanimes ¿sí? Las dos iremos a Nueva York. Y estaremos perfectas allá.

-¿Todavía piensas que estaré bien allá? ¿Qué crees que haré? ¿Pasear por nuestro departamento todo el tiempo? –Fabray había comenzado a sollozar.

-No, obvio no. Existen muchas posibilidades Q, encontraremos que puedas hacer ¿vale? –Lucy solo asintió- Ahora ven, recuéstate conmigo.

Los días siguientes después de la escuela, comenzaron a investigar escuelas en las cuales Quinn aún tenía oportunidades de entrar, inclusive la Srta. Pillsbury les daba panfletos de escuelas de todo tipo. Hasta que encontraron una que a ambas les parecía buena.

-¿Qué piensas de la NYU? Aun puedo entrar. –Ambas chicas estaban en casa de la rubia.

-¿La NYU? –Rachel no entendía- Creí que querías estudiar danza.

-Bueno, no hay academias en las que pueda entrar ya o inclusive que pueda pagar. Además las leyes siempre me han gustado. Podría intentarlo

-Tienes razón. Puede funcionar, ahora solo hay que ver que necesitas. –las chicas se acercaron a la computadora y encontraron todo lo que necesitaban y enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Tratando de perder el menor tiempo posible.

El tiempo seguía su curso y mientras los chicos se preparaban para las Regionales el día de San Valentín se acercaba y la desatención de Quinn hacia Rachel se hacía más evidente, en ocasiones la morena le preguntaba a su novia que sucedía pero ella siempre contestaba que todo estaba bien. Berry creyó que solo se trataba de la tensión de no recibir respuesta de la NYU pero aun cuando Quinn fue aceptada en ella, su relación no regreso a la normalidad pues ella estaba segura de que su chica le escondía algo.

-Hola amor –la diva sorprendió a su chica en su casillero. Y llevaba en la mano una gran caja y un globo- Feliz día de San Valentín.

-¡Ohh dios! Me espantaste Berry –la cara de Rachel cambio rápidamente, así que cambio su tono- Lo lamento cielo –le dio un rápido beso y se volteó a su casillero para tomar una caja de chocolates- ¿Sabes que con tu regalo haces que el mío se vea insignificante?

-Jajaja lo siento. Pero aunque solo hubiera sido una paleta, viniendo de ti todo es hermoso –le entrego su regalo y recio el suyo.

-Eres súper cursi y te amo –Abrió su caja y encontró un portarretratos con una foto de ellas el día que cumplieron 2 años de noviazgo, dentro también había otra pequeña caja que contenía una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón y una pequeña flecha cruzándolo por la parte de arriba – Awww Rach es hermoso. ¿Me lo pones? –se dio la vuelta y recogió su cabello, una vez que la morena le coloco el collar se volteó y le dio otro beso pero esta vez más largo que el anterior- Yo no te di nada así. Eso no es justo.

-No importa de todos modos yo tengo uno igual –le mostro su dije idéntico- Quería que compartiéramos algo así. Después de la pulsera que perdiste –dijo en un tono de fingido enojo y solo recibió un silencioso "lo siento"- Como sea. Hay que irnos a clases.

Durante el Club Glee Rachel cantó Just The Way You Are de Billy Joel, obviamente dedicada a la mujer de su vida. Quinn no podía dejar de agradecerle su novia por todos los detalles. Después de eso la rubia fue llevo a la judía a su casa, solo le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y se fue. Dejando a Rachel aún más desesperada por saber que pasaba, y aun creyó que la vería en la tarde pero su novia nunca apareció. Cerca de las 7:30pm un mensaje de Santana llegó a su celular.

_**Enana necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Tiene que ver sobre tu relación. Te veo en las bancas del parque a las 8:00pm-S**_

Eso asusto más a la diva. ¿Su relación? Tal vez la latina le confesaría que pasaba con Quinn. Pero se preguntó si de verdad quería saber, pues tenía miedo de que fuera algo que o se pudiera reparar. Se arregló un poco y se dirigió al parque, un lugar que para ella era muy especial ahora podría representar un mal momento en su vida.

Aparcó su coche donde normalmente lo hacía y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la cita. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que en una de las bancas había muchas velas llenando el asiento. Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver que entre dos árboles estaba colgada una gran manta blanca, al momento de acercarse una canción comenzó a sonar y sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta pues se trataba de Yellow, la primera canción que Quinn y ella escucharon juntas al mismo tiempo un rayo de luz proveniente de un cañón ilumino la manta llenándola de imágenes de ella y de la nada una voz se escuchó, esa voz que le era tan conocida:

-Ella es la mejor persona que la vida pudo cruzar en mi camino –las fotos comenzaron a mezclarse con imágenes de ella y Quinn juntas- Amo tu sonrisa, amo la manera en que me miras cuando crees que no te veo, amo tu voz, tus ojos, amo todo tu cuerpo –la voz de Fabray sonaba como si recitara el más lindo poema- Estoy enamorada de tu bondad, de tu dulzura, de tu coraje, de tu pasión. Adoro la manera en que luces en las mañanas, la forma en que caminas o la forma en que bailas cuando crees que nadie te ve, la manera en que me besas y me haces sentir especial –Rachel no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y comenzaron a bajar por su rostro- Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado y por los momentos tan hermosos que he pasado a tu lado. Con todo eso me doy cuenta que no quiero perderte, ese es ahora mi mayor miedo. Así que usare una de mis 6 preguntas restantes –En ese momento el proyector se apagó y la morena vio a una persona acercarse, así que se acercó a ella quedándose cerca de la banca, Quinn llego, tomo su mano y con unas pocas lagrimas dijo:

-¿Sabes? Tú pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Ahora no puedo imaginar una vida en la cual no estés a mi lado. Así que… Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –En ese momento la rubia se hincó y saco un hermoso anillo. La morena no sabía que decir… Esperaba todo menos eso. Siempre creyó que el matrimonio a una edad tan temprana como la de ellas no terminaría bien. Pero por otro lado amaba a Quinn más que a nadie en el mundo, así que la decisión no fue tan difícil de tomar.

-Claro que si –levanto a su novia del piso y le dio un gran beso- Nada me gustaría más que estar contigo –Lucy tomo la mano derecha de Berry y coloco el anillo, besando su mano. La acerco a una banca y ambas se sentaron.

-Sé que será difícil pero también sé que te amo y que tú me amas a mí. Así que podríamos hacerlo funcionar –Quinn estaba muy emocionada por lo que acababa de pasar. Y después de unos momentos de celebración ambas se fueron a casa de Rachel a terminar su linda noche.

Al día siguiente comunicaron la noticia a los chicos del Club Glee, ellos habían ayudado a arreglar todo el día anterior y a excepción de Santana ninguno sabía que sería una propuesta de matrimonio. Algunos reaccionaron bastante bien y algunos no tanto, Finn en su caso sabía que no era buena idea pero aun así apoyo a las chicas en su decisión. La madre de Quinn sabía acerca del plan de su hija y después de días de meditarlo lo acepto. Leroy y Hiram eran otra cosa, ellos estaban completamente seguros que eso era una gran equivocación, apenas tenían 19 años y toda una vida por delante. En varias ocasiones trataron de persuadir a su hija que no se casara pero Rachel estaba completamente segura que quería pasar el resto de sus días con esa chica.

El tiempo seguía su curso. Los chicos habían logrado ganar las regionales y de nuevo tenían la oportunidad de ganar las Nacionales. Cuando faltaba poco tiempo para graduarse Brittany les comunico a todos que se quedaría en McKinley un año más y Santana se quedaría en la Universidad de Ohio ya que no quería estar separada de su novia. Dos días antes de las Nacionales los chicos partieron a Chicago en donde ganaron su Campeonato Nacional. Una semana después llegó el día de la graduación y todo marchaba excelente y después de la ceremonia Todo el Club Glee fue a una fiesta en Breadstix. La boda de Rachel y Quinn se llevaría a cabo 3 semanas después. Ya que después de la boda se irían a NY. Un par de días antes de la boda ambas chicas estaban verdaderamente emocionadas pues faltaba poco para que por fin estuvieran legalmente juntas y habían decidido festejar su despedida de soltera por separado, esa noche le tocaría a la morena y había decidido solo ir a Breadstix con sus tres amigos, la siguiente noche Quinn iría al Bar con Santa y Brittany. Las dos esperando con ansias que esos días pasaran pronto.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Oghhh lectores lamento muchísimo el tardarme tanto para actualizar pero he estado revuelta con el regreso a clases, pero después de 3 semanas en la escuela por fin termine el capítulo. Y de ahora en adelante tratare de darme más tiempo para escribir y actualizar en menos de una semana.  
Como siempre gracias por leer. Dudas sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA ;)**


End file.
